The Eighth Piece
by GodSlayer'sGrace
Summary: This story follows the lives of four individuals (Kyouya Otori, Tamaki Suou, Haruhi Fujioka and Miyako Suou) as they navigate adult life, business and rules of society. Rated T for bad words and a few sexual references. Flame, flood, rate, hate all you want, just make it constructive. :) Thanks to all who have read the first two chapters! WARNING: THIS IS A VERY LONG STORY.
1. Chapter 1

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB: KYOUYA x MIYAKO STORY

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. He was seven years old, and he lived in France. His mother was French, and his father was Japanese.

His name — Tamaki Suou.

When he was fourteen years old, he was separated from his mother and sent to live in Japan with his father. There he relocated to Ouran Academy, where he met the rest of his new Host Club: Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and soon, Haruhi.

What he never realized was that there was someone who exactly mirrored him, a little sister he never knew about. This someone was a girl, who was in her last year of middle school. She, as well, was half-German and half-Japanese, Eurasian.

Her name? Miyako Suou.

While Tamaki meant "jewel" in Japanese, Miyako meant "child of darkness". Tamaki had blonde, very western French hair, swept to one side in the shape of a brush. Miyako would never think of herself as anything like that; the stereotypical Eurasian girl. Her hair was always black, with a bit of ombré highlighting done occasionally.

His favorite color was white, for his roses. She was that goth-punk girl. She didn't wear the school uniform. Instead she wore a cross necklace (not to mention a million other spectacles of jewelry), black military boots and a short-sleeved t-shirt styled dress (of course, it was all black). Suou-kun was the life of the party. Suou-chan didn't like big crowds. Suou-kun got bullied a lot; Suou-chan, well, she was the bully. Occasionally.

It was not until the beginning of Tamaki's second year of high school that Miyako Suou had set foot in the notorious third music room.

Miyako trudged to school, wearing her typical clothes. She lived in America, where everything was free. It was nice to get some fresh air in New York City, where she met many nice people, but she missed her Deutschland terribly.

Miyako had just received an invitation from Tamaki about staying in Japan for her high school years. When her mother saw it, she immediately wrote a reply letter telling that Miyako would be delighted to go. Miyako mentally facepalmed.

Nihon seemed slightly less appetizing. She had met her father once, when he came to New York for his company. Once he took her half-brother, Tamaki.

Miyako found that she did not like Tamaki at all. He attracted all the girls in New York. Whenever she finally got an opportunity to hang out with her friends, all they could talk about was Tamaki. For some time, Tamaki's wield of influence controlled her life in New York.

Miyako's friends weren't complaining for that week. Miyako was. Tamaki was right next door, playing his piano, every single night. So, she turned up her iPod and would drone him out. Tamaki also complained that it was distracting not to hear perfect peace in NYC. Miyako rolled her eyes and mentally whacked him on the head. She hoped that in this "host club" of his, that he was continually talking about, there was someone worth talking to.

"Nee-chan!" Tamaki was calling her. Miyako, wearing her merp face, reluctantly walked behind her older brother and his friend.

It was the first day of her sophomore year at this stupid Ouran Academy, and Miyako knew she was already going to die.

Tamaki chattered on and on about seemingly nothing, except for someone named Haruhi. Miyako hoped that this wasn't some stupid romance he wanted to break out. She also hoped Haruhi wasn't a mental psycho like him.

She then looked carefully at the person walking next to Tamaki. He was very tall, and had black hair and glasses. He looked the type that was nerdy and well-educated, yet attractive. She blushed and looked away. Tamaki's friend noticed this, and asked Tamaki, "won't you be so kind to introduce me to your little friend here?" He smirked and she made a face. Tamaki stopped chattering and looked at both of them like idiots. Miyako facepalmed and whacked her brother on the head.

"Saumensch. Hi, I'm Miyako, Tamaki's half-sister. I'm German-Japanese. I'm in class 2-C."

The glasses boy smiled a small smile. "Hi, I'm Kyouya Otori, and I'm also in class 2-C. You must be from New York City. You're also the girl who skipped her freshman year, correct?"

Tamaki's mouth grew wide and he was in his emo corner, wimping away. Miyako sighed heavily. "Dude, Tamaki, what's the deal?" She had already heard about Kyouya's "prophetic abilities" from Tamaki, so that part wasn't terribly surprising.

Tamaki wiped almost-convincing tears from his face. "I...*sniff* wanted to be in *sniff* the same class as *sniff* nee-chan!"

Miyako groaned and punched her half-brother in the face. "Get over it! Nobody cares if you're in class 2-A!" With that, Tamaki bawled even louder.

"Hmm..." Kyouya tapped his chin thoughtfully. Miyako wondered how the hell he could stay calm through this Tamaki-havoc. With a small smile, he said, "I heard Haruhi is in class 1-A, and so are the twins. That means you might get to mentor Haruhi through the first year of high school in the program that starts in November." **(A/N: Let's pretend Haruhi somehow knows these Host Club children already. :3)**

The effect was enormous. Tamaki jumped up and, without warning, ran inside the school building, screaming, "WAIT FOR MEE, HARUHI!" Miyako had no time to grab her brother by the collar and keep him back. She sighed heavily, once again. Kyouya chuckled, and Miyako, stealing a glance at him, tried her very best not to melt into a puddle of cheek-reddening.

The truth was, while Miyako remained calm on the outside, but her mind was overloading on the inside. She was walking. With this really hot guy. Kyouya Otori. Nobody can't just not recognize his family name. The Otori company is one of the biggest and most important technology corporations in the world. Miyako's mom was a secretary at Volkswagen headquarters, and she often had dealings with the Otori company for innovation in transportation. Miyako was very interested in business-technology dealings, and hoped to work at the Otori company one day.

And now she was walking. With the heir to the Otori company. Oh. My. God. She hoped Kyouya wouldn't notice that her face had gotten hot. She glanced up, and found that he was looking at her curiously. More blushing and face-reddening. She was madly embarrassed.

Even worse, a crowd of girls was standing outside their classroom, whispering and pointing to Miyako. She caught onto words like "goth-punk" and "American" and "rebel". There was also a fair amount of complaining, "Why's Kyouya with her?" "She's like a commoner, from New York. Have you seen that place?!" "Ugh, god, she probably thinks she's so popular."

Miyako was furious, and she shot a glare at the crowd of girls, who immediately backed away from the door. More whispering, but this time in fear and awe. "Light-colored eyes...I've only seen that on Tamaki..." "Even more oddly, they're golden...genetic mutation?" Miyako smiled to herself. Goddamn contact lenses...at least the girls probably weren't going to bother her again. She took a deep breath, and grabbed onto the classroom door handle. Kyouya reached for it at the same time, and his cold hand startled her. She turned to him, muttering a brief apology.

She was shocked once again when Tamaki swung the door open for them, surrounded by girls (as always). Those girls narrowed their eyes at her, at which Miyako only politely smiled at them. She had already decided she wouldn't be a part of this nonsense. "Who's the girl?" the crowd of proper-dress-wearing girls inquired.

Tamaki smiled warmly at his female fans. "Allow me to introduce my younger half-sister Miyako Suou. Originally from Germany, she's staying at Ouran for the rest of her high school tenure. And, of course, that's Kyouya." Tamaki grinned a happy-go-lucky smile, which made Miyako scowl at him even more. The girls seemed to act friendlier to her, but they looked at Kyouya with such admiring eyes that Miyako had to keep herself from cracking up.

Kyouya was a host, but although the concept was the stupidest thing Miyako had ever heard in her entire lifetime, she assumed Kyouya wouldn't be all flirty and stupid like Tamaki was. She thought there had to at least be one more person who was sane enough. From what Tamaki had chattered about on the way to school, Miyako thought Haruhi seemed fine. But the Host Club only entertained female guests. Maybe Haruhi was homo, Miyako thought. With the way he acted towards other guys, she wouldn't be surprised if her brother was too.

"Tamaki!" Miyako hissed, low. "Why are you in my class?!"

Tamaki looked hurt. "I just wanted to be with nee-chan, so I got the ladies in the front office to switch me to your class!" His smile returned and he gave a slight wave before disappearing into the crowd of fangirls.

Once in her seat, she pulled out a notebook and started doodling. All the pre-first period drama and excitement of seeing friends – Miyako didn't do that. Not in Japan. Back in New York City, she merely just enjoyed her friends' company. Her friends described her as "strong and silent".

She was annoyed by the squealing, so she pulled out her iPod and turned up some Beatles. Stupid fangirls. Tamaki wasn't worth fangirling over. Maybe it was just her, but her brother wasn't attractive; he was stupid. Miyako liked guys who were smart, and didn't slack off, things like that. Unlike her brother.

Miyako glanced towards the clock. Ten more minutes before class began. She sighed and put away her iPod, then scanned around the room to see what other people – specifically Kyouya – were doing. Kyouya had pulled out a book, trying to stay low and drive fangirls away from him. _Smart move_, Miyako thought.

Miyako pulled out her German book to examine how hard the content was. She started at Lesson 1, which was basic greetings and "how are you's". She groaned. _Great, now the fangirls can be all over me too. _Real simple.

She then pulled out her French book. Miyako didn't know French that well, only from Tamaki's mom, who she had visited once (of course, the jerk had to come with her, but he seemed calmer that week). Once again, basic greetings and "how are you's". This would probably be more interesting.

Her third class was mathematics. She knew Tamaki was taking some "Honors Geometry" course, so she figured that, like in America, he was taking math a level lower than she was. She smiled. No more annoying big brother.

After math was science, specifically quantum physics. Definitely not her favorite subject.

She had lunch after science. Grr. Fangirls surrounding her, considering she didn't know anyone except her brother.

Fifth period? Because Miyako had a specified exchange-student schedule, she was allowed to take an elective. She chose business, because it would be easy for her.

Sixth period was Japanese as a Second Language. Three languages, huh? Fun.

Seventh period, the last period, would be World Studies. That would be simple, considering that Miyako learned history well back in Manhattan. But, hey…

Huh?

Where was eighth period? She had asked the administrative offices before school began to sign her up for study hall eighth period, but it wasn't printed on her class schedule. She would have to remind them about that. There would be enough time, considering Tamaki had the host club right after seventh period.

Oh, right. That's why.

Her dad probably told the administrative offices that Miyako would be signed up for the host club so she could check up on Tamaki (and probably because he wanted his daughter and son to get along better. Groan).

Ah, well. At least she'd get to see Haruhi.

And Kyouya.

With this thought, she smiled to herself. Ouran Academy didn't look so shabby anymore.


	2. Chapter 15: NOTE

Hiya everyone!

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story!

Now this note has been placed here to tell you that...

THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REALLY, REALLY LONG.

It's going to go through all four lives until adulthood: Kyouya, Miyako, Tamaki and Haruhi.

Be warned. If you hate really long stories, this is not the one for you.

Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest!

GodSlayer'sGrace


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't expect one person to read this :3 thanks! Power to everyone J. Also don't forget to review: rate, flames, floods, just make it constructive! Thanks again ^_^

Miyako almost slipped running down the steps. Damn fangirls…at least she knew her brother wasn't entirely stupid, since he possessed the ability to drive fangirls away by hiding, which made him more of a pest, because now they just HAD to chase her. How stupid could the girls at Ouran Academy get? Wasn't there some importance in academics? _Skipping classes…no wonder my brother's like this._

She checked her watch. One minute to 'quantum physics'. She ran down the hallway and slid in just as the bell rang. Letting out a breath, she hurriedly took the only empty seat, next to a pair of bronze-haired twins.

…_hmm. They seem…strangely familiar?_

"Miyako Suou," one mused. Miyako mentally stiffened.

"Tamaki's sister?" the other one contemplated.

Miyako turned her head to look at both of them. Both pairs of hazel eyes widened, both heads tilted slightly to the right. They looked at each other, then nodded, smiling with an understanding expression that said, _contacts_.

She smiled. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

They raised eyebrows, evidently amused. In unison, they said, "Can you tell who is who?"

She raised her eyebrows and let out a faint chuckle. "Recognizing your appearances, Hikaru's hair is parted on the right, and Kaoru's on the left. Kaoru's smile is always more gentle, while Hikaru's has a tinge of mischievousness to it." She chuckled. "Only my luck that I skipped tenth grade."

They looked at each other again, astounded. Hikaru smiled. "You must have met Kyouya. Normally he's not a very morning person…but you might be his only exception." Both pairs of eyes once again scanned her face, pondering.

"Kyouya's not actually a host, is he?"

The twins smiled, even more mischievously. "Concern, a slight fear…Looks like we'll have something to work on for the next year or two."

Miyako immediately understood. "At the moment, you're wrong. But I like your train of thought. It's polished, with a few scratches here and there. It's obviously experienced a lot -"

"Hitachiin!" The instructor yelled.

"Corpuscular theory of light," both answered monotonously and in unison.

The instructor's face whitened. Obviously thrown off guard, he stuttered. "Y-y-yes, v-v-very good." He then fixed his glasses and mustache hurriedly, turning back to the electronic board. (**A/N: Kind of like a Promethean board.)**

Kaoru's face turned back. "You were saying? Yes, our train of thought is very polished." Turning his face to Hikaru, he grinned. "We'll have something interesting on our hands for a little while."

Miyako grinned too. "Thanks. For a host, I would probably choose you guys."

"Oh no, no, no. We cater to young women whose attractions lie in the yaoi/twincest area. Isn't that right, Kaoru?" Both looked at each other affectionately and their noses touched.

Suou-chan rolled her eyes, smiling. _Great friends, _she thought.

The bell startled her as Miyako hurriedly stood up, shutting the physics book closed as she packed up her books and waited for the twins. The three exchanged corny smiles as they strolled down the hallway. They walked in silence for a little bit, until the regular fangirls arrived.

"Gah! Why them again?!" Miyako cursed.

The twins laughed. "Regular occurrence, _meine freundin_. Get used to it!"

They ran down stairs, around corners and slid down banisters to get to the cafeteria. Placing their books down on a large, empty corner table, they got in line for lunch.

"Sincerely, wow. What's in this stuff? Talk about gourmet American lunch." Miyako smiled.

"Tempura udon. I think I'll take some. You want some, Princess Miyako?" Kaoru took a mocking bow.

"Don't give me any of that King Tamaki business. Honestly, I don't understand him at all. Maybe it's just a parents' influence." She took a bowl of sushi rice and small container of seaweed, along with some raw _ebi _and _kani_. They paid for their food and turned towards their lunch table, only to discover that a certain pair of Miyako's Class 2-C friends had situated themselves there, along with three others.

"We've saved seats, Miyako-chan," said a small blonde boy clutching a stuffed bunny. A tall third-year looked up, smiling at the twins before nodding at Miyako and dropping his gaze.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Morinozuka Takashi." Honey beamed and Takashi smiled slightly.

Miyako plunked her stuff down next to a small brunette boy and across from Kyouya, who smiled welcomingly. She shot a sideways glare at the snickering twins, who shut up, then sat down.

"So, Miyako, apparently you're joining us this afternoon for host club activities." Kyouya was scribbling in his book, which was something he'd apparently been doing all day. When she didn't answer, he looked up expectantly.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I suppose I am. Nothing like watching over Tamaki on a perfect sunny day." _Sarcasm intended, 'onii-san'. _She swore she could see Tamaki flinch.

The brown-haired boy she was sitting next to looked up as well and smiled. Miyako smiled back—

Wait.

What?

As she scanned his face, she realized that the round, wide eyes scanning the room and glancing back down to the homemade bento belonged not to a boy, but to a girl. Her books were stacked up and the white sticker on them was written in a sharp script: "藤岡ハルヒ(Fujioka Haruhi)".

_Ah, I understand. So this is Haruhi. _She looked very intelligent, and didn't look especially rich (considering the barely noticeable stain on the hem of the jacket). Still, she was really cute, and Miyako could see why her brother liked Haruhi.

The twins came over and the three talked for a bit. "Now here's how you slurp noodles in Japan. You take a big mass of strands, then do this." Kaoru put it in their mouths, took out the chopsticks and slurped really loud. Hikaru and Miyako cracked up (along with the rest of the cafeteria), and Kyouya and Haruhi stifled their smiles.

Suddenly, Kaoru looked around at his newfound audience, which was laughing. He became sad and started to cry into Hikaru's shoulder, which was shaking from the tension of suppressed laughter.

"Seriously, Kaoru, that was so OOC! Man, you should've –"

…

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru cried silently into Hikaru's shoulder, occasional tears leaking out. "I just…*sniff* wanted to *sniff* make everyone feel happy, you know how I am! *sniff*"

"But Kaoru—" Hikaru took his twin brother's face in his hands. "You don't need to make anyone laugh, because you're perfect the way you are. If you were any different, you wouldn't be my brother."

All the girls in the cafeteria stopped laughing and stared at the two, eyes wide.

"Hikaru, you remember that girl we hosted some time ago? I've been thinking about what she said…she didn't like my performance, and she thought I was boring. So, I decided to make everyone enjoy my presence a little more—"

His voice was stopped with a kiss on the cheek from Hikaru. "Kaoru, don't say things like that. You know I love you, and you're perfect. Now stop crying and get over the bitch. I'll protect you forever."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru carefully. "Please smile for me. It hurts me when you're sad." Kaoru managed to bring a smile to his face.

The proceeding collective fangirl scream was louder and measured a higher score on the Richter scale than anything Miyako had ever experienced. The boys in the cafeteria held their ears while the girls screamed with an uncontrollable inner fangirl happiness.

_God fucking damn, these girls can fangirl._

Kyouya and Haruhi had snapped on pairs of headphones and had evaded the noise. Moments later, Miyako's ears were still ringing.

"Wonderful way to start off the year, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyouya smiled as he scribbled more in his notebook.

"Oh my GOD, that was so…*sniff*…TOUCHING! WAAAAAAAAH!" Tamaki cried and hugged Haruhi and Miyako tightly, thereby earning him a punch in the face from Miyako and a lecture on manners from Haruhi (the latter of which he seemed to enjoy, coming from his precious 'daughter' or whatever, Miyako thought).

As Miyako threw away her trash and picked up her stuff to go to Business, the bell rang.

"Miyako."

It was Kyouya. She controlled her inner heartbeat and turned. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could walk to class with me. You have business next, correct?"

"Oh, um…yeah, sure." Blush, blush, blush. Probably the only facial expression she couldn't control. _Damn it. The twins are gonna tease me for sure._

As they walked, Miyako tried to suppress the fangirls as much as possible by keeping her highlighted hair over her face. Kyouya noticed this and objected: "Miyako, as the daughter of a major business figure, you shouldn't be walking with your head down."

"It's the fangirls. And Tamaki's gonna inherit the company anyways, no matter how immature or unprepared he is. Meanwhile, I get to stand by and watch while my parents arrange a marriage with some dude I've never even met before." She sighed. "You get it too, don't you, Kyouya? I mean, you've got an oldest brother who's gonna inherit your family company, and then you've got another older brother for backup. Your sister doesn't do much either – she's probably married to the son in another prosperous family based on necessary business alliances. And you – you probably don't have another place to go after all that's been worked out. You'll probably end up working under your older brothers. I'm right, aren't I?"

Kyouya stopped and looked straight at me, shock on his face, then sighed. "You're very smart, Miyako. I suppose that because your ancestors prefer you to Tamaki, they might bend the rules a bit. But I have two older brothers, both physically and mentally more capable than me. The best that I can hope for is to start a successful company that'll eventually merge under the ownership of my oldest brother. My sister – she is in a worse situation. It's good for you if you can demonstrate your abilities early and evade the path she walks now. Perhaps you'll take on a more proficient role in your family's company." He stopped talking shortly and they walked into the classroom.

_Kyouya. Life is so cruel. Being a woman is and will never be fair. Men dominate the world. And yet you have been cast aside from your older, more experienced brothers. How does my life take the strain? There is a way for me to break free, and there is one for you too. You just have to take the chance._

_finis_


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guise. :D I posted a oneshot thing on Cantarella~ :3

So. Chapter Three. J

oh also the thing is messed up on my fanfic because I put a note between chapters 1/2. So now this is "Chapter Four" but it's actually Chapter Three.

Enjoy, merry night wanderers of the fanfiction world. ^_^

* * *

Miyako was looking through her World Studies textbook – _on any actually interesting stuff, _she remarked – when Kyouya tapped her shoulder.

"Time to go. C'mon, we're going to the Host Club now."

Faster, harder heartbeats. _When was this bullshit going to end? _she thought. Looking up at Kyouya, she answered, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Spaced out for a minute there."

"You seemed very interested in ancient Mesopotamia there," the older student remarked as they ran to the host club.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said, smirking as they dodged the mobs of fangirls.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

She stopped short. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to tell him that she was thinking about him. Suddenly, he swept her up in his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She tried to get down, but his grip was tight. She shot him a glare as powerful as lightning.

"You were about to get run over by that mob over there," nodding towards the fangirls running behind them. "Lucky you that I got to help," he muttered.

"W-w-well, just put me down!" Her face. Was. So. Blushy. UGH. She needed something that would get her out of this embarrassing situation.

"You know, Kyouya-senpai, this makes it look like we're dating or something," Miyako remarked, rather casually. She glanced over at him slyly.

"W-what?! Don't be – silly." He was stuttering. She took this as a good sign.

They stopped, being at the door to the third music room. "Well, this is it."

"Third music room? Don't they use it for piano classes or something?" she inquired.

"During the day, yes. Not afterschool. There's a backup piano on the stage, too. And, by the way, when did you start calling me –senpai?"

She smirked, took the handle and opened the door as a swirl of rose petals flew towards them.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies." Miyako witnessed her brother, Takashi, Honey, Haruhi and the twins in knight uniforms, bowing down to them. But they regained their composure once it was clear that it was only Kyouya and Miyako.

She smirked. Deciding this was a good time to play it up, she muttered, just barely loud enough to hear, "You know, Kyouya-senpai, this might be a good time to put me down."

He dropped her, in shock. "Thanks very much," she remarked smartly, standing up with some difficulty and smoothing out her clothing. "What was that about anyways?"

"Well, I thought that _Tamaki-senpai_" (he stressed out the name) "might've been a little _disappointed_ that his _little girl _got run over by a mob of fans. Only trying to placate our King Tamaki, nothing more." He was trying not to look at her.

"Right, right, always there for me, that's Kyouya-senpai!" She looked at him with a mix of anger and amusement. Then she grinned the Cheshire Cat smile and turned to the stunned hosts. "Hi Tamaki!" she said, running over to her older brother and giving him a huge hug.

"H-h-hi, M-Miyako." _More stuttering, huh? Geh. Host club. _

She was about to say hi to the more-composed Takashi and Haruhi when the door opened. "Welcome, ladies!" the hosts said, bowing down to the customers. Incredibly loud fangirling ensued. She heard shouts of "Mori-kun!" and "Haru-chan!" as the female students went to their favorite hosts.

"The host club celebration will now begin!" Tamaki proclaimed. Everyone cheered.

In the midst of all this, Miyako was, to say the least, _lost_. She decided to wander over to a closet and sit while watching.

Until her brother just had to call her over. "Nee-chan! Come over here!"

She decided to make her tone a little more pleasing to the ear because, after all, these girls he was entertaining were going to make an appearance for the rest of her short-termed Ouran life.

"What is it, onii-san?" _Gah. This is so embarrassing and cheesy. _

"Aww, what a cute little sister! Tamaki-senpai, I can't believe she's in the same grade as you!" One of Tamaki's customers gushed.

"Well, she is, isn't she, nee-chan. What a smart little girl."

Miyako was visibly shaking. _Tamaki, get the fuck out and stop treating me like a kindergartener. _

Another customer said: "Tamaki-senpai, I have to admit I'm a little jealous. She's got the whole bundle," and the other girls began looking her up and down.

"Thanks, Tamaki," Miyako muttered under her breath. "You've made me into a human zoo animal."

"Aw, nee-chan, don't be such a party pooper. And as for you, my darling…" Tamaki hugged the second girl close. "There's nothing to be jealous of. You're beautiful and perfect in every way."

_Gah. I guess I'll return to my corner now, _Miyako grimaced as the girls began fangirling again. She glued on a smile and patted Tamaki's head, wishing well towards the girls and glaring towards her brother, as she walked back to her original space.

_The girls at this school – crazy nuts. I guess I'm lucky that I've met someone not insane like Haruhi, _Miyako thought to herself grimly. She then pulled out her notebook and began sketching. She was currently working on a design for a tattoo she was going to get when she grew up. It had rose vines swirling around the center design, which was a Hunter girl and her pet wolf.

"Would you like some tea, Miyako-san?" Haruhi held out a teacup with a plate underneath.

"Oh, thanks Haruhi. By the way, you can just call me Miyako." She managed a slight smile and accepted the tea. After drinking a sip, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, does this have milk in it?"

Haruhi gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's Hikaru and Kaoru's milk tea."

Miyako choked on the drink. "Sorry about that, I gotta run."

Tamaki sighed. "Forgot she's lactose intolerant."

Miyako sped out the door and into the bathroom, throwing up the tea. Once she had splashed some cold water on her face and calmed herself down, she went back into the third music room, rejoining her school stuff in the corner.

Lost in her own thoughts, Miyako didn't notice that someone had stepped up. "Mind if I join you?"

Miyako looked up. It was the twins.

"Sure, why not." Her monotonous voice dropped at the end.

"Why so serious? I thought you might enjoy some of the decorations we put up," Hikaru remarked.

"Yeah, we researched your favorite designs and put them up on the walls as a sort of 'welcome to the host club' thing," said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, thanks. They're nice." Black roses. _Black Butler, _she remembered. She used to watch it back home in America. "Wait a minute, how did you—"

The twins exchanged a look that said, _Kyouya-senpai. _"We saw you two getting cuddly earlier," they remarked in unison.

"Not sure it was getting cuddly. With the Shadow King, I think it's impossible to know anything about him. I guess he's just an introvert. That being said, he didn't need to search up my favorite things on the Internet. Or was that Tamaki's fault?"

"Tamaki. Before you arrived in Japan, Tamaki had invited us all over to his house because he was worried that his 'violent' and 'deranged' little sister was going to have problems in her new environment," said Kaoru.

"Zoo animal indeed, onii-san. Point taken." Miyako gritted her teeth.

The twins laughed. "Well, enjoy your time in the corner, Shadow Queen."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

As soon as Tamaki announced break time, Miyako got up and stretched. "Gah. Is the host club always like this?"

"Oh, definitely. As for today, we're getting new members set up, so it's usually louder than today," someone remarked behind her.

Miyako flinched. "Shadow King indeed, huh?"

Kyouya smiled. "What was that Shadow Queen business the twins were talking about earlier?"

She suddenly blushed a thousand shades of red. "Umm…nothing. They were just…being Hikaru and Kaoru, I guess. Nothing like some homosexual devil twins to cook something up," she muttered.

_Sigh, _Miyako mentally groaned. _Club activities, huh? This is basically study hall. Hoped it would be something more interesting, Tamaki. _

"Hey, Miyako." Haruhi came to stand next to the taller girl. "How's your day going?"

"Yeah, pretty good, I guess. Good for a day involving Tamaki within a 10-kilometer radius of me."

Haruhi chuckled. "Tell me about it. You should've seen your brother last year, though – I met the Host Club at this summer camp, and he was complaining left and right about the volunteer work."

Miyako snickered. "Yeah, I heard about that. As soon as he went home, he called my mom and cried over the phone. Said he wasn't getting enough 'bedroom space', even though they gave him a king-sized bed. Apparently, according to my grandma, Tamaki sleeps in a larger-than-king-sized bed."

"What's this I hear through women's gossip?" 'King Tamaki' had somehow crept behind them and hugged them both in a smothering embrace.

"Get off, Tamaki, you big fat sleeps-in-a-larger-than-king-size bed child!" Another punch in the face from Miyako, as well as another yelling-at from Haruhi.

_God these idiots at school. Looks like the Host Club might be the only sane haven for me. _

"Haru-chan! Miya-chan!" Honey-senpai came over and jumped on them.

"Gah! Oh hi, Honey-senpai," said Haruhi.

"Alright, Honey-senpai, let's not drag religion into this," Miyako tried to breathe. **(A/N: Although Miyako means "child of darkness" in Japanese, the name Miya means "temple". Not a fitting nickname for our Protestant Miyako.)**

"Alright everyone, break time is over! Let's continue where we left off, my darlings," Tamaki cooed.

_Well, time for me to get back to my wormhole, I guess, _thought Miyako, grimacing at her brother's tone of voice.

* * *

"Thank you, my darlings. I hope to see you tomorrow!" Tamaki grinned happily, signaling the end of the Host Club.

After all the guests had left, the boys and Haruhi went to change out of their costumes, and then everyone met in the center table for a meeting hosted by Kyouya.

"Alright, everyone. Today's readings looked very good. Our enrollment went up 50% from last year, including online sign-ups and even regarding the seniors who left at the end of last year. Good job to everyone. Now for tomorrow's theme, I need suggestions. Yes, Honey-senpai."

Honey-senpai dropped his hand, which had been raised eagerly. "We should do zoo animals! Like I could be a panda, and Takashi could be a big, cuddly forest bear!" While Honey-senpai's happiness went on, Miyako noticed the twins shooting her a look, and she glared at them.

"How about you, Tamaki?" Tamaki's head jerked up and he began.

"Well, I was thinking about establishing a medieval-style kingdom for our beautiful young princesses," he spoke with a flourish. _Gah, _Miyako thought. _Prepare for the older brother OCD attack. _

"Well, how about you, Miyako? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, if you asked me, I would probably come up with something dark and disturbing, so best not to ask my opinion of things."

"Like what?" Kyouya prodded the question along.

"Something…dark and enticing, maybe? Vampires and zombies?"

Everyone seemed to agree on that, and so it was settled. Hikaru punched in a number on his cell phone and said, "We'll have a costume ready for you as well, Miyako, so don't be late! You too, Kyouya," they muttered in an undertone.

_Great, so no more boring Host Club, _Miyako thought. _But I can't exactly trust these two weirdoes. What are they planning? _

_finis_

* * *

Yeah, this chapter kinda sucked. I'll try to improve for next time though!

(Ehehehehe. Expect something a little more sexual next time :D)

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guise again. I know last chapter was pretty bad, so I apologize for that.

Anyways, I took some more time to edit this chapter and read it over maybe a million times (xD) so I hope it's better!

Enjoy!

* * *

Miyako went home with Tamaki soon after the closing of the Host Club. Kyouya walked with them, the two strategically avoiding gazes until he arrived at his house. Tamaki waved goodbye from outside the fence, but Miyako kept her head down, not even taking a glance.

Once they were back on the road towards their home, Tamaki sighed. "Nee-chan, what's going on? I know that little awkward scene happened during club hours today, but what really happened?"

Miyako wouldn't answer, and Tamaki sighed again, deciding to leave her be. It wasn't until they entered the house that Miyako spoke.

"It was probably really embarrassing, that's all. I mean, both of us being from great business families, I thought he was faking it right then and there. I don't think Kyouya's ever really 'fallen in love' before, but what he was doing seemed too good to be true." She blushed as she recounted what she had said.

Tamaki smiled a warm smile. "I think that's really cute, the way you two get along."

"Tch. If you could call it 'getting along'. I think he's faking it. You haven't seen Kyouya like this ever, right?"

"Well, yeah. If you think about what kind of pressure he's under, he doesn't seem like the type to run around having crushes on people who aren't of his status, so to speak in the way of business."

"Right," she sighed, "that's me. It's not like I can inherit the Suou company." She turned to her brother and gave him a knock on the head. "Which is why _you_ need to study up and actually get our family somewhere! Our dad's just a _creepo_ who plays others in the way of business, you know that! Which means, again, you need to take some control." She smiled.

"Suou-sama." Both of them turned. It was the doorman. "May I take your outerwear?"

"S-sure…" Miyako was unsure of what to do, but Tamaki winked, and nodded to the servant. Once the doorman had removed both of their coats, Tamaki inclined his head and thanked him. Miyako followed his example.

Momentarily hesitating, the doorman proceeded to bow deeply and say, "Please do not thank me, young lord and lady." They then proceeded up the stairs to their rooms.

"But we're not married," Miyako hurried behind her older brother. "Lord and lady? Nope."

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper. It's only a measure of respect," Tamaki answered, squishing her cheek. She raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did I poop on the party? Oh, well maybe I pooped on 'Tamaki-senpai's circus parade' or something," Miyako grumbled. "I'll probably end up wearing some ballerina acrobat costume or something."

"Speaking of clothes, our grandmother is a little bit disappointed in you," Tamaki spoke out of the blue.

Miyako's hands shot up. "I didn't do anything."

Tamaki laughed. "No, just that she wants you to wear a school uniform."

…

"WHAT?! FUCK NO! DOESN'T SHE SEE MY SENSE OF STYLE OR MAYBE SHE'S LIKE 'oh maybe miyako won't mind if she wears a proper dress for once' NO, GRAMMA, I WILL MIND, THANKS VERY MUCH. I DON'T SEE _YOU_ WEARING A GODDAMN 'PROPER' DRESS OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT THANKS VERY MUCH NOW STOP IT AND LET ME EXPRESS MY ST—MMPH!"

Tamaki had covered her mouth up with his hand. "Grandmother is ferocious. If she hears you cursing her out, she'll have you back in America within 10 hours."

Miyako pulled Tamaki's hand off her mouth. "But the flight from Hiroshima to New York City is at least fifteen."

Tamaki smiled gruesomely. "Dad's got a jet specially hired from the Japanese government. Seats two, flies at three times the speed of sound. So actually, if she did get you back in America within ten hours, she'd have a lot of spare time on her hands. And a chance at a serious talk with her granddaughter."

Miyako's eyes widened. "Don't make that face on me ever again." Finally at the top of the stairs, she ran into her bedroom and shut the door, preparing to change into a fancy-schmancy traditional robe she found in the closet (since she didn't want to anger her 'emo' grandmother anyways).

Tamaki chuckled and went into his own room, taking out his schoolbooks and setting them down on the table just as a maid came up the stairs and rang a bell.

"Suou-kun, Suou-chan, please meet the lady of the house immediately in the living room downstairs. That is all. Thank you," she finished. Miyako could've sworn she heard the maid's long hair brush the carpet. _Japan is insane, _she thought. Then, remembering her grandmother, she added, _in a good way. At least in the way that Americans would describe it._

She sighed and pulled out her iPad mini, a gift from her dad as a token of gratitude for coming to Japan. _Seriously, _she thought, _how rich can these people get?! _Back home in New York, she only had her laptop (this seriously outdated Lenovo ThinkPad) and a flip-top phone. She flipped through all the apps, checking through for any sign of a Wi-Fi network. Thankfully, there was one, and it required the user to be scanned via camera. However, as soon as Miyako tried it, she was denied access. Groaning, she flopped back on her queen-sized bed. She was going to have to get used to it – she slept on a twin-sized bunk bed back home, since all her storage went on the top bunk.

Sighing, she decided to go down to the living room and meet her grandmother. Going to the center of the hallway, she met up with Tamaki, still dressed in his school uniform.

"Nice dress," he complimented, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs.

* * *

"Miyako. Tamaki. Please sit."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, obaa-san," Miyako bowed, and Tamaki followed suit. They situated themselves on the kotatsu across from their grandmother.

"To business. Miyako, how was school today? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Miyako was shocked by how courteous her grandmother was being, compared to what Tamaki had said. Feeling forced to answer, she blurted out, "It's nothing, Grandmother, just that I was a bit-surprised with the Host Club today."

Her grandmother nodded in understanding. "Tamaki?"

"Everything was very good, very well, nothing to report, Grandmother." His tone was very smooth, but sounded dismal, as if repeated countless times.

"Excellent." _That sounded a little crisp, _Miyako thought. _Grandson-grandmother problems? _"Now, Miyako, I have something else to discuss with you," her grandmother spoke. "Since the day of your arrival in Japan you have worn what you usually wear in America. Now, America is America, and Japan is Japan. Because you are the daughter of a wealthy businessperson, I would like you to wear something that shows more of your socioeconomic status. You may also realize that in America, there is a constitutional right to freedom of expression. In Japan, however, the common public is ruled by rules of society, meaning for our class, there are more…_restrictions._"

_Restrictions. Right. Great word, huh? Thanks to 'obaa-chan' for that reminder. _But, remembering what Tamaki had said earlier, she spoke calmly. "What must I do?"

Her grandmother smiled. "First, I would like you to wear the school uniform as posed by many of your classmates. Ouran Academy is not only a place of education for the financially advantageous, but also a service and a business in itself. Thus, you may wear your…accessories" (_stumbling on that word, huh?_) "on the weekends and during your free time."

"I understand, Grandmother," Miyako replied, offering a small smile, which her grandmother returned, much in the way of a business transaction.

"I am also wondering about the eyes…I'm afraid that although with my limited modern fashion sense, I don't think they will go well with the royal yellow fabric…"

"I…I can take my contacts off." _Fuck, what was she doing? _

"Excellent. That is all. You may return to your room."

Miyako slowly got up, and walked steadily out of the spacious living room, leaving her strict grandmother and half-brother behind, watching her steps.

* * *

"Now, Tamaki." His attention shifted back to his elderly grandmother.

"This is a reminder that this year, I want you to work harder than last. Last year was…catastrophic." Tamaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "As soon as you come of age, your father will retire, and I will probably pass by that point. This is my final reminder to you: work hard in school, and do well in the company. In addition, try to keep an eye on your little sister. She seems capable enough to take care of herself, but I see the beginnings of a rebel daughter in her." Tamaki nodded stoically.

"I understand, Grandmother."

"Very well. That is all, you may return to your room. Come down for dinner at half past seven."

* * *

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing much," Tamaki replied. "Apparently she wants me to work harder this year than last."

She snickered. "Yep, definitely. Can't believe her."

"She also wants me to keep an eye on you."

Miyako stopped snickering. "What?"

"Yeah. She said, 'I see the beginnings of a rebel daughter in her.' Meaning she thinks you're going to do something big and stupid to embarrass our noble family or something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would she think that? If anything, I'd say it sounds more like you."

Tamaki smiled, and ruffled her hair. "I'll be in my room. Dinner's at half past seven, and we should do homework." She nodded, walked into her room and shut the door.

"Don't chat Kyouya while you're at it!" she yelled.

* * *

Dinnertime came, and Miyako packed up her stuff, meeting her brother downstairs.

Suddenly, Miyako and Tamaki's dad came barreling over, yelling, "Miyako! Give Daddy a big hug!"

She sighed. "Hi, Dad."

"Did you have a great day at school today?! How was the host club? Did you make any new friends? How were your—"

"Yes, Dad, they were great." _Talk about clingy dads. _

They sat in real hardwood chairs, and the butler served them the food. _Seafood ramen, _she thought, savoring the sight of shrimp and clams. It had been a while.

Once everyone had sat down, they all said their thanks, "_Itadakimasu_," and began eating. Her eyes widened as she tasted the clams and mussels. "Mmm. This is really good."

Her dad smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it, darling!"

Soon enough, Miyako discovered that unlike what she thought, slurping wasn't a good thing. Tamaki slurped really loudly, and everyone stopped eating to look (or, in their grandmother's case, glare) at him. He muttered a short "Gomenasai" before retreating back into his ramen bowl.

Once dinner was done, they ate an after-dinner snack, which were sunflower seeds. Their dad was the first to speak up: "Well, I got a new deal with the Otori Company today! We're planning to drive this into a new policy under our own company, so Miyako; it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him!" Tamaki kicked Miyako under the table and she choked on the sunflower seed she was eating. Glaring at him, he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive glance. She narrowed her eyes and tried to conceal the blush on her face. "That's great, Dad."

Her father and grandmother had noticed this exchange, and smiled to themselves. Miyako rolled her eyes. _My family nutheads. _

* * *

Once dinner had ended, everyone went to the mansion's numerous bathrooms to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Tamaki stifled a yawn as he retreated into his own room to change into pajamas. Miyako finished taking a shower and quickly blow-dried her hair, taking off her contacts and storing them in the case. _Last time, _she reminded herself.

Everyone said good night before heading off to bed for a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

OH MY GOD GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *dodges arrowpoints like a boss* GAAAAAAAH!

This was a little late, because 1) another interesting school project has arisen (gah!) and 2) I had to do some research on food and Japanese culture for this one...Anyways thanks for everyone's patience as this goes up!

I swear, I am starting chapter #5 RIGHT NOW. :) Thanks for reading, everyone, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Miyako: Great, the author is telling the story of my life.

Tamaki: Hi everyone! (smiles brightly)

Kyouya: Oh, um...hi there. (tries to retreat back into his little Scorpio shell) Hi, Tamaki. And Miyako. *blush* sorry about today.

Miyako: *blush* oh um...it's fine.

Author: FANGIRLS SO HARD GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I CAN'T STOP

Characters: ?

:D Anyways...see you in the next chapter!

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


	6. Chapter 6 (heh, finally up to date)

Hi guys. :3

GOD I LOOKED BACK AT MY WRITING

AND I DECIDED MY WRITING WAS PURE SHIT

Gah. *beats up self for that extremely weird out-of-the-blue scene from two chapters ago*

Miyako: *tries to reassure author* Umm…no it was okay, your writing's not bad!

Tamaki: *tries to reassure author* It's okay! I thought It was really cute *wink wink*

Miyako: *hits brother*

Tamaki: owie.

Kyouya: *doesn't say anything and won't look at anyone*

Hikaru/Kaoru: *cues devilish smiling* ehehe….

Honey: Yeah, I thought it was super adorable!

Mori: *nods in agreement with Honey-senpai* yeah.

Author: Aaanyways (O.o), let's continue with the story. Enjoy! (Or try to :'( sobbing continues)

* * *

The days passed in this sort of revolution, and Miyako got to know all the other hosts. She also grew a little closer to Tamaki, and realized he wasn't the bad person she thought he was. As for the twins, they were still really good friends (with the occasional punch or two). Honey-senpai was always friendly, and Mori-senpai seemed to be breaking down that ice wall he built around strangers. Haruhi was a great friend, too.

As for Kyouya, Miyako couldn't tell anything. After the incident on the first day of school, it never seemed to be the same. They didn't talk often, but still walked together to Business. He didn't seem to care, but it mattered a lot to her. _I guess you could call it…attraction? _

More confused than ever, Miyako tried – really, really hard – to avoid thinking about it. For a while she managed, and this seemed to work.

Until a female transfer student from France named Renge Houshakuji came along.

* * *

Miyako first noticed a dark-blonde haired girl hiding behind the side of the garden where the Host Club's activities were held that day. She decided, since she had nothing better to do, to get to know the girl. She didn't look like anyone who had stayed at Ouran Academy for a long time. _Probably a freshman, _she thought. Recognizing the look of an outcast on her face, Miyako stepped up and walked over to where the girl was.

"Hi, I'm Miyako Suou. Are you lost?"

"No, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you, Miyako."

_Nice girl. _"Are you here for the host club?"

"Yes, I'm looking for the club's location, but I didn't see anyone in the third music room."

"That's weird, I'm sure Tamaki put up some sign that directed them here…anyways, the Host Club is set up here this afternoon for activities. I can help you get signed up." She motioned for the new girl to follow her.

"Thank you." She offered a small smile.

"Yo, Tamaki! Come over here!" Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club came over.

"We got a new customer." Miyako smiled. "Welcome to the Host Club, Renge!"

She then quickly stepped aside to avoid Tamaki's flirting. But she was surprised when…

"You phony prince! I cannot believe that someone as stupid as you is the president of this Host Club! You're negligent, you're stupid, and you're PHONY!"

"Oh my god," said Miyako, in shock. Kyouya's eyes were wide with astonishment as well.

After Tamaki had fainted from all the insults, he fell to the ground on his back, revealing Kyouya standing right behind him.

Renge's expression turned from one of downright hatred to admiration. "Oh my god, it's you, Kyouya!" Stepping on Tamaki's (nearly) lifeless body, she jumped into Kyouya's arms, him barely catching her. "I can finally see you, my prince!"

"WHAT?!" the rest of the Host Club exclaimed, outraged. Miyako was too astounded to say anything. Inside, she not only felt confusion, but also a certain degree of – surprisingly – jealousy.

_Who is this girl? Who does she think she is, anyway?_

* * *

After break time had come, the Host Club crowded on the couch around Kyouya, who was sitting across from Renge.

"Please, Miss Houshakuji, introduce yourself for us." Kyouya pulled out his notebook and prepared to take notes.

"Yes. My name is Renge Houshakuji, and I'm from Paris, France. I'm a gigantic fan of _Uki Doki Memorial!_, and I'm an otaku. I'm transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow with the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka." She looked around expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," said Haruhi, shaking Renge's hand.

"And we're the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," said the twins in unison.

Renge gave her best smile. "I look forward to getting to know you!" Miyako gritted her teeth.

"Oh, I know! I can be the Host Club's Lady Manager! Since I want the best for *my* Kyouya's Host Club, this will be the perfect opportunity!"

"Uh, we've got a president and vice president," Hikaru said flatly.

"We're capable enough to take care of ourselves," Kaoru said, albeit a bit forcefully.

Renge ignored them, finishing happily, "Well, I look forward to working with you boys!" She then skipped back into the building.

Once she was gone, everyone started pretty much yelling at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, isn't she being too _controlling_?" Tamaki worriedly twiddled his thumbs.

"Kyo-chan, why didn't you object to her taking over your position?" Honey-senpai was worried.

"Yeah, Kyouya-senpai, I thought you were a good vice president anyways," Miyako finally spoke. She had been taking out her anger in the back corner of the stone wall, thinking to herself.

"Why, thank you Miyako. But everyone, please try to be nice and relax. Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family client, so please try to be polite and not offend her," Kyouya maintained. Miyako scowled. _Bullshit. _She retreated back into her world of thought.

But there was something in the back of her head that was bothering her insanely. She was yelling at it to shut up, but it wouldn't. _Hmm, I think you're saying that because you like Kyouya-senpai,_ the voice in her head said. "No, I don't. Stop harassing me," she said aloud, making everyone stare. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glaring at the ground. _I don't know if you would call it "liking" someone. God, Americans use such silly words. _

She glanced at the clock, then back at the hosts. They were still arguing over this "fiancée" issue. Miyako sighed again and separated the two. "Hikaru, Kaoru, stop it. Renge, you can stay after for a little, and we'll sort this out."

Renge smiled a fake sugary smile. "Of course. Thank you so much, sweetheart." Miyako narrowed her eyes and gave a glare that shocked harder than lightning: _Watch it, bitch. _She flinched slightly, but nevertheless flouted her chin, flipped her hair and strutted away.

"Ugh. What a bitch," Hikaru and Kaoru spat out, disgusted.

"Whore," Miyako muttered, glaring after her.

* * *

Once the Host Club's activities were over for the day, everyone went back to the third music room, tired and angry. Miyako walked carelessly behind Renge alongside the twins, and the three of them often stepped on the back of her shoes, so Renge almost tripped.

Everyone gathered around Kyouya in the center wooden table. Renge raced to sit on Kyouya's right, knocking over Honey-senpai, who was already sitting there (Mori picked Honey-senpai up quickly and gave a glare more threatening than Miyako's), while Miyako filed silently into the room, taking a seat right across from Kyouya. The host in question fixed his glasses and propped up his computer.

"Now, Miss Houshakuji, please explain this fiancée business to the rest of the host club and I." He situated his hands accordingly at the keyboard, preparing to type.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you on the screen, so I thought I'd come and meet you in real life. And what do you know; I do believe it was love at first sight! You were so enchanting, and I loved you from the minute I saw your face." Renge couldn't stop gushing and fangirling.

"What…the fuck?" Miyako muttered. Tamaki, who was sitting on her left, tapped her arm cautiously.

"Wait, what do you mean, screen?" Kaoru pushed the topic forward.

"Yeah, Kyouya doesn't have a Skype account," Hikaru jumped in.

"Well, I didn't see you in real life, silly! Oh my, I could barely bear it when you reached your hand out to the little injured kitten in the garden…and when you stopped to admire some flowers near the sidewalk no one else paid attention to…You were the real heartthrob, Kyouya! You're my real-life Ichijou Miyabi from _Uki Doki Memorial!_" Renge literally ran around the room fangirling.

"Huh?" Tamaki muttered. The other hosts and Miyako rang in agreement.

Kyouya, who was currently in deep thought, suddenly sat up and fixed his glasses again. "Now I understand – you love this Ichijou Miyabi, who the otaku world knows as a major character in the video game series _Uki Doki Memorial!. _Your love for the video game character is so strong, and I look so strikingly similar, that you are projecting your love for him onto me."

"What about this fiancée business?" Mori spoke quietly.

"Well, I don't remember her ever asking my hand in marriage. Truth be told, I've never even met the girl before today," Kyouya stated bluntly.

Realization dawning on the host club's faces, Haruhi and Miyako mentally facepalmed. "You should have told us before!" Haruhi said.

Suddenly, the final bell of the day rang, and the voice over the intercom began to speak. "Students, it is now time to leave the building. I repeat, time to leave the building. Staff, please report to the main cafeteria for the meeting. Ouran Academy bids you farewell, and we hope to see you again tomorrow. Thank you, and have a nice evening."

"Well, that's my cue!" Renge fluffed the skirt of her dress. "I'll see you all as your Lady Manager tomorrow!" The hosts and Miyako gathered up their books and followed her out.

* * *

OMIGOD. IT'S BEEN TOO LONG.

Okay well my teachers just gave out this gigantic project not too long ago, and it's due in a month (precisely). Since everyone's done all the stuff, they're planning to put it together now, but my group has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, because we restarted :'( sorry guys!

But I will promise that the latest I will update a week from the last chapter.

Cheers!

GodSlayer'sGrace

P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers, and everyone else, please don't forget to leave a helpful review!


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa, minna! GodSlayer'sGrace is in a better mood today, because she thinks she can write a better chapter in this one!

Me: ehehe…considering my luck and abilities this is not gonna work *cries*

Miyako: Aw c'mon, I thought you wrote well! I mean, considering that bitch Renge is in it…*glares harder than lightning*

Me: *screams and runs in circles* My creation is so frightening!

Tamaki: Renge was so annoying! How could anyone deal with her?!

Twins: And Tamaki's being nice here. She's such a whore…

Honey: She was scary! (hugs Mori like a teddy bear)

Mori: Yep. *nods head stoically*

Renge: WHAT'S THIS I HEAR?

Kyouya: Now, now, everyone, please just try to stay calm. Renge is a very important Otori client, as I stated before, so please try not to offend her.

Renge: Aww, thank you Kyouya, sweetheart! To everyone else: *turns into Medusa, which is obviously not scary at all*

Honey: AHHH! *screams and runs in circles with author*

Miyako: *grits teeth and cracks knuckles, shooting that glare again*

Me: alright guys…please try to calm down for the sake of my story…Miyako and Renge, you can fight later…anyways, here's the chapter!

Miyako woke up with a bad mood. She couldn't sleep last night, thinking about Kyouya and his relationship with Renge. What if they were secretly dating? What if she had seduced him into actually becoming her fiancée? Miyako acknowledged her extreme, beyond-belief anger, but tried to push out the small increments of the more tender emotions – specifically her fear and jealousy.

She tried not to think about her fear. She didn't want to acknowledge that she loved Kyouya that much – but she couldn't put it off. Trying to think back to her anger, she realized her most dangerous weapon – jealousy. A horribly jealous American teenage girl in love was something no one wanted to put up with.

_Whatever, _she thought as she put on the Ouran Academy female transfer student uniform. Thankfully, it was cornflower blue, the same color as the regular male uniforms, so it wouldn't be that hazy disgusting yellow of the normal uniform.

_Gah. Renge Houshakuji fucking up my life. _She gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles. Then, packing up her stuff, she went downstairs to eat breakfast, where she met Tamaki and the rest of her family.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she said to her older relatives, bowing. Trying to keep a straight face, she sat down and took a bowl of steamed rice and dumping it in her miso soup. She also took some tamagoyaki, as well as steamed fish. When all this was eaten and cleaned up, the server set out a plate of big dangos the size of a Chinese _baozi_. Miyako took one, and flashed back to her past in America. Remembering Furukawa Nagisa from Clannad, she hesitated. Everyone else was openly eating them, so she took a small bite. She was so consumed in memories and thoughts that she had not realized she had finished until Tamaki called her from the door.

"Nee-chan! Time to go to school!"

Shaken back into her surroundings, she quickly stood up and thanked everyone for the food. Then, picking up her stuff and flute, she hurried to join Tamaki in the car.

* * *

"Why'd you bring your flute?" Tamaki was curious. "You're not taking orchestra at Ouran."

She shrugged. "They have tryouts at lunch…they choose one person playing each instrument and it's going to be a group performance, solos included, at the Ouran fair." She gripped the flute case tightly. "You should try out for piano. I mean, you'd probably win anyways." She turned her head and looked out the window.

Tamaki smiled. "Sure, why not?" His smile soon turned sour when she didn't respond, remembering yesterday with Renge Houshakuji.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Once they got out, they walked side-by-side, instinctively linking fingers, like they did when they were small children.

_Miyako. It's a hard life, and nothing will get easier. What you want to happen is difficult. But if you try hard enough, it'll come true. Come to me, and I will help you. Initially, you showed me some hostility, but I respond with only open arms. I just want to tell you – I'll be here when you need it._

* * *

As it turned out, all the classes were cut short by almost half to provide time for lunch, and therefore the tryouts. Miyako was disappointed that she had to play in front of every single Ouran Academy student, but the twins reassured her that everything would be okay.

"Oh, um, thanks for cheering me up, I guess," said an uneasy Miyako. After all, who wouldn't be uneasy after seeing the twins with glints in their eyes?

Once lunch finally rolled around, the music conductor ran up to the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Attention, students!" Miyako stopped picking at her sushi (she hated avocado) and looked up, instinctively feeling around for her flute case handle, gripping it tightly when she found it.

"Many students have noticed that a sign has gone up in the main entryway. It is advertising tryouts for a final group performance with a piece selected by me, the band conductor. The spots are laid out for the following twelve instruments, one for every instrument: clarinet, trumpet, saxophone, cello, bass, low brass, low woodwind, percussion, piano, oh yes and viola, violin, and something else I forgot…hmm…oh yes, flute! Now, clarinets, please line up along this side." About ten clarinetists, already set up, walked to the side of the stage. The first of them, a girl Miyako recognized as Kobayashi Ayame, set her music on the stand and quickly introduced herself. She played her two-minute piece, then bowed amidst friendly applause, then took her music and sat back down at her table.

This went on for all the instruments. For low brass, Miyako noticed two trombones, a baritone and tenor saxophone. Low woodwinds included three bass clarinets and one bassoon.

_Wow, there are a lot of musicians at Ouran. And they're all really good, _Miyako thought. The panic began to eat her out again. Noticing her panic, Tamaki rested his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine." The twins still held a devilish glint in their eyes, and not long after all the percussionists went by (vibraphone, Miyako noted, impressed), she found out why.

"Alright, viola!" By this time the crowd had gone rowdy, obviously bored with listening to all the musicians. However, all the girls began to cheer when Hikaru and Kaoru went up together.

"Hello everyone, we are the Hitachiin twins. Today we will be playing a selection for you entitled String Duo No. 2 in B-flat major for violin and viola, composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Please enjoy, my darlings."

The girls in the room immediately began to fangirl, but soon quieted down in order to hear the twins.

_They performed very well, _Miyako approved. _Albeit a little flirtatiously…_

She smirked when they came down amidst deafening applause. "Hitachiin! Awesome job!"

"Well, thanks. But now it's Tamaki's time!" The twins smiled widely. The music conductor was announcing tryouts for piano.

Tamaki smoothed back his hair and walked steadily up to the stage, first in line. All the fangirls screamed their hearts out.

"Gah. Does this school never change?!" _Fangirls. _

"Hi, my name is Suou Tamaki, and today I will be playing Mozart's Sonata in D major for Two Pianos, K.488 First Movement." He nodded at the conductor, who nodded back. Then Tamaki began to play.

Everyone listened quietly. Miyako suddenly realized this was the piece Tamaki always played back in New York City. As she listened, she thought she liked it. When he was done, their table stood up and gave a standing ovation.

"Nice job, onii-san." She smiled.

"Your turn, nee-chan."

Indeed, the music conductor was announcing the tryouts for flute. "Finally, last but not least, the flute players!"

Miyako quickly set up. Piecing her flute together, she grabbed her music amidst a hug from Haruhi and Tamaki, as well as good lucks from all the other hosts, as she ran to the end of the line. Feeling herself shake, she struggled to keep a steady grip on her instrument and music. There were thirteen other flutes in line, each the same as the one before: standing tall, eyes fixed and determined.

Miyako tried her best to look intimidating as well, and a couple of the flutes ahead weakened at her signature lightning glare.

The flutes ahead played well, and Miyako could tell they were talented at heart, but every one of them was shaking so badly that occasionally the notes were impossible to detect. The audience was dead quiet, listening to every shaky note. Finally, it was her turn.

She took a deep breath. Then, taking a bow, she introduced herself. "Hi everyone, my name is Suou Miyako, and I will be playing the first of Krystof Zgraja's Three Virtuoso Flamenco Studies. Thank you." Her voice was steely but also shaking, though less than the others. **(A/N: oh my god Miyako you're playing my favorite flute piece xD fangirls)**

She prepared her music and held the flute to her lips, first taking a deep breath. She began to pl—

* * *

"HE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU," shouted a voice from the crowd. Miyako looked above the stand, and—

She.

Saw.

Her.

Renge Houshakuji, surrounded by a couple of her friends, all taunting her.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN HIM OVER. BUT BEWARE, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME."

The cafeteria burst out with outrage. A mess of people, high voices, screaming…but she would have none of it. The teachers called security to take her away, and she was taken away, screaming and flailing wildly.

Once all the noise had stopped, everyone turned to face the stage, but there was no standing, proud Miyako.

* * *

She was on the ground, slapped with a volley of words that tortured her beyond physical pain. She knew, with the crystal-clear puddles she let fall onto the floor, that she shouldn't be doing this.

_"HE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU." "HE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU." _

While everyone else believed she meant that she wouldn't get the part from the music conductor, she knew the true message that Renge had communicated her message rightfully.

The words chorused in her head, forming a taunt of connection, understanding, betrayal…she couldn't. The words, spoken through her devil of hearts, grew louder and louder, until she could not bear it anymore, and—

"STOP IT!" Clutching her head, the horrors, the pain, her weakness…

As the final wave clawed her senseless, she screamed in terror, and…it was gone.

She saw the host club, peering at her…she looked at all their faces, and finally rested on…his. His face of concern. It was the most meaningful thing in her life.

"...Stay with me…" was all she could whisper. Tamaki nodded furiously, and the twins' fixed stares became harder, but she only focused on Kyouya…

* * *

Eyes popped open, but in a beyond normal state. Waking up – in another world.

_It's a dream, _her conscience reminded her.

_Indeed it is, _her consciousness thought softly. _The dream I've always had. _She sat up, and looked around.

_She was in a field of silver, the shiniest and most precious in the world. Spotting two figures, she focused on them, not knowing who they were. However, her vision grew ever hazier, and she tried to get out of her dreamlike body. No such luck – it wouldn't budge. _

_She called out to the two figures – "Who are you?" They stopped their talking and ran to her. They were closer than I thought, she noted. She recognized their faces. _

_Renge and Kyouya. _

_Upon seeing the latter's face, she blushed. "Kyouya-senpai," she murmured. _

_"Renge-chan, how does she know my name?" He questioned his companion. _

_"I don't know, Otori-kun," she responded with a cute smile. _

_"You have to stop calling me Otori-kun, remember? We're married now," Kyouya said, taking Renge's face into his hands and kissing her lips. _

_Her face turned into shock. Kyouya-senpai doesn't remember me…_

_More tears came down, but they were blood. _

_Then the world turned black, and her mind flowed into chaos._

* * *

Hi guys! Since I took a little more time than usual on the last chapter, I decided to do this quickly! :3

Miyako: … (unconscious)

Tamaki: Author! Please don't let my little sister die!

Twins: *being prevented by author to perform CPR*

Honey: No! Grace-chan, don't let her die!

Mori: Mhmm.

Author: Wait a sec, how'd you learn my name?!

Kyouya: … *trying not to say anything that will reveal too much*

Author: Anyways, Kyouya-senpai, don't keep it in! Let it out!

Kyouya: T-to be honest, I-I-I…I'm v-very concerned f-for Miyako-c-chan.

Twins: *devilish glare*

Author: I've decided, Kyouya-senpai! I'm gonna make you tsundere! Cause that's the cutest of the deres! And I thought you'd be really cute like that!

Host Club excluding Kyouya: *devilish grins*

Kyouya: *gulps*

Author: see you guys later!

Cheers,  
GodSlayer'sGrace


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, wanderers of the merry fanfiction world.

Me: and hello to my characters! Good morning!

Miyako: ooh yay a Sunday…off from school…see you guys tomorrow *falls asleep*

Tamaki: Good morning my sunshine! I'm glad that I got along with my sister! By the way, Miyako, did you finish all your homework?

Me: *slightly creeped* okay good…

Miyako: *slaps Tamaki blindly* mff…yeah, yeah I did…like you're one to talk…

Honey: *doing kendo with Mori*

Mori: *doing kendo with Honey*

Twins: Ohayou gozaimasu! :D *devil faces*

Me: *creeped out even more*

Kyouya: *casts signature copyrighted Scorpio-style Low Blood Pressure Lord glare* DO. NOT. WAKE. ME. UP. THIS. EARLY. ON. SUNDAYS.

Me: *SCREAMS AND RUNS IN CIRCLES* *dies*

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

"Ah!"

Eyes flashing open, gasping, she woke up. Momentarily blinded by the light, she could not see anything. Feeling around and listening to the sounds around her, she realized she was in a large hospital.

The nurse by her bedside, once noticing that her patient had woken up, quickly brought her a plate of food, as well as a cup of tea. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I think I might have just passed out or something," she replied. Noticing words on the back of the door, she questioned in return, with a hint of amusement: "And since when did I get moved to the 'Extremely Urgent' room in an Otori family hospital?"

The nurse smiled playfully. "I believe you have met Kyouya Otori," she giggled.

Confused, Miyako's green eyes scanned over the nurse's appearance and rested on her nametag. Her eyes widened. "Y-you…"

"Fuyumi Otori. Yes, I'm Kyouya's older sister," the nurse said, sighing. "Kyouya and your brother brought you into this room. But…it's so sad…"

"What do you mean?"

"When the three of you came in, I could see it…not only in Tamaki's eyes, but also in my brother's." She sighed, and turned her gaze to the patient. "They both love you – a lot, albeit in different ways. But it's similar how neither of them wants to lose you. Your brother doesn't want you to get married and move away, but…Kyouya loves you. I can see it in the fire of his eyes." She studied Miyako's face, gauging her reaction.

Miyako's face was bitter. "I don't know what you would call it, real attraction or just sibling-type love. I'm not certain yet, but I certainly won't give up." She breathed a puff of air. "High school," she murmured. "Fuyumi-san, how are you right now?"

The Otori sister smiled. "I'm married and just discovered pregnancy. Well, I've been working in the Otori hospital for a little bit, but I live far away most of the time, so occasionally I like to come home and check up on my little brothers." **(A/N: I'm in sync with the manga, where Fuyumi-san is older than Kyouya and Akito, but younger than Yuuichi) **

"Congratulations." Miyako managed a smile.

"Congratulations to you, Suou-chan." Then, after a moment, "I'll be right back. See you later, Miyako-chan." She rose gracefully and left the room.

_Why'd she say congratulations to me? It's not like anything special's happened to me lately. Or is it because of him…_

_…_

"I'm back, Miyako-chan," Fuyumi called, opening the door and closing it behind her. "I brought—"

The bed was empty.

_Where did she go? _

Miyako crept slowly along the silent hallway. Glancing at the clock, it read 11:38 PM.

_Good, I have enough time before 12:00 AM to find a directory and see where I am, _she thought.

She was just tiptoeing along and turning a corner when she heard five voices.

"Otori-sama!" Feminine voice, footsteps, panting. "A patient has wandered out and we can't find her anywhere!"

A second voice, this time more masculine, answered: "Who is it?"

First voice: "Suou Miyako-san, in the Extremely Urgent room."

Two pairs of footsteps came running towards the second voice. "Onii-san, where is she?" The first demanded.

_Kyouya! _Miyako's eyes widened and she listened very carefully.

The second voice answered calmly, "I do not know. A nurse has just informed me that she is missing from her hospital bed. I will dispatch security at once."

The third voice sounded older than Kyouya's, but younger than the second voice's. "Where is onee-chan? I thought she was taking care of Suou-san."

"She is," the second voice said, becoming more serious. A walkie-talkie noise came from the direction of the speakers. "Security! Find the patient in the Extremely Urgent room. Over." A faint reply came from the device.

The three stood there for a second, not speaking. Then all three cleared their throats simultaneously, each producing the same sound. "I heard she's an excellent student."

Someone else responded: "Yes, she's number two in the class, very close to number one, and she's also running for class president as well as vice-president. But she probably does it to get out of the host club." _Kyouya, _Miyako thought, though the two voices sounded exactly the same.

There was another pause. Then, a discreet and quiet:

"Otou-sama is thinking of marrying her to me."

The shock in the air rang in her ears. _Who was that? _

But she had no time to think, as the three people ran in her direction. Frightened, she dove behind a vending machine and watched two pass by.

The first was Kyouya. The second was a slightly taller and older man whom she recognized as his brother Akito. He looked like he was still in college, what with the apparently suppressed fatigue behind his eyes.

The third walked slowly, stopping at the edge of the vending machine Miyako hid behind. He hesitated a little, and the suspense made her heart beat wildly.

He chuckled. "I can hear your heartbeat." The owner of the second voice took a step forward and turned his head to look inside. Her shining green eyes stared into his. She showed no sign of shock.

"Yuuichi-san." She murmured. Her gaze did not waver.

Kyouya's oldest brother wore thin-framed glasses and signs of fatigue and overwork in his black eyes. Besides appearing a little older and being taller, he was an exact copy of his youngest brother, down to the calm, slight smile. Nodding, he spoke first. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"As do I." The way neither of them took their eyes off each other, it could be described as glaring. _She doesn't break easily, _Yuuichi noted. _Impressive. Or that's to be expected, coming from the Suou family._

"Why are you out of your hospital room?" He asked, face contorted into curiosity. "Kyouya did put you into the 'Extremely Urgent' room for a reason, you know."

"Yes, in fact, I do know. I only fainted during school because of emotional reasons." Her face turned ahead, glaring at the space in front, clenched teeth indicating bitterness. "So I would like to ask you, in return, why the Otori head doctor decided to put me in the 'Extremely urgent' room for a simple fainting. I think I'd be fine at the school nurse, in fact."

"Simple. It was Kyouya's decision, and I didn't want to violate his needs for a girl he adores." A wider smile tugged at the older Otori brother's mouth as he witnessed the girl in front of him blush heavily.

"Did…did he actually say that?" she whispered. He laughed.

"Testing your reaction. My brother was right about one thing, though. You're kind of cute when you're embarrassed."

A smile tugged at her lips too. "I never imagined that I'd be hiding behind a vending machine, having this conversation with Kyouya's older brother. He must be on so much stress – after all, everyone expects him to have the best grades, and we got the same score on the preliminary exams." She sighed. "I wonder if I can help him in any way."

He stared ahead. "Yeah…" _She doesn't seem to be accepting this easily the way I thought she would. Am I doing something wrong, or are her thoughts in the wrong place?_

She turned to him. "How?"

Yuuichi suddenly realized she was talking to him. Flustered, he rushed out, "Oh, um, well I don't know. I have to go – my brothers are probably looking for me." He was about to walk away when she reached out and lightly touched her hand to his. Afraid to look back, he tensed and waited for her reaction.

"You Otori boys. On the outside you're focused and serious, but I never imagined this encounter to be too courteous. Why you and Kyouya act friendly, I don't understand. Maybe it's an ulterior motive I'm not getting. Either way, go ahead. I'll see you sometime in the future." She let go of his hand and he paused. He could almost feel her eyes shooting lasers at his back. Then he began to walk away.

Once he had rushed ahead a couple paces and disappeared, his brothers arrived at the place they were just at. Instead of seeing their older brother, they were met with a certain short, black-haired green-eyed German-Japanese Ouran Academy student.

"Kyouya-senpai. Otori-san." She addressed the two.

The taller, older Otori son stepped forward and shook her hand. "Akito Otori. I'm Kyouya's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you, Suou Miyako-san."

She smiled politely, but the amusement in her eyes was evident. "It's nice to meet you. Don't worry about honorifics; just call me Miyako-chan."

Kyouya stepped forward. "Miyako, you're not well enough yet. You have to go back to your hospital room. I promise you can go to school tomorrow, but not until you've slept a night. It's already ten o'clock."

A smile pulled at her lips. "Tomorrow's Sunday, senpai. It means no school."

He shook his head. "Still…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He couldn't think, with the way her bright green eyes blazed at him.

"Still what?" She smirked. "Why are you so concerned for me all of a sudden? What did I do?"

"Well…um nothing, but…" She could see he was beginning to get angry.

"But what, senpai?"

"Stop it, Miyako-chan." His eyes were fiery with annoyance, but she could see the slight amusement behind his curtain.

"Stop what, Kyouya-senpai?"

He shot her a lasting glare, then picked her up bridal-style and walked back to her room. She didn't protest. Instead, she seemed to be outright laughing at him. He opened the door and Fuyumi was sitting there, texting on her iPhone.

"Onee-san, tuck her into bed, please." His tone was icy, yet burning with fire. His older sister nodded and he walked swiftly out the door, shutting it loudly behind him. Once the door had safely closed, Miyako laid on her side, face expressionless. Fuyumi smiled broadly, with a tint of mischeviousness.

"Das ist ausgezeichnet."

She left the room.

_finis_

Author: *looks back at what she just wrote* oh my god I probably nosebleeded a thousand times

Kyouya: *angry at author; shoots Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord glare*

Author: haha, Kyouya, you don't scare me! Thanks for reading everyone!

Miyako: hehehehehe *evil demonic smiles*

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! (BTW, the little blurbies are my favorite part)

Miyako: What's a blurbie?

Tamaki: According to the author, they're where what we're saying now is displayed. Which is basically this big long paragraph of sorts.

Honey: I think blurbie sounds like Barbie!

Mori: …

Hikaru: Anyways, the author wants to tell you that she got into Uta no Prince-Sama lately…as if the host club wasn't good enough for her.

Kaoru: Yeah, thanks. We feel so honored and loved. And BTW, she's starting a new fanfic where there's an original character (who's kind of like Miyako, obviously) who falls in love with-

Me: *clamps hand over Kaoru's mouth, flustered* no spoilers! I mean I still love the host club because it has a special place in my heart but…*squeals* *fangirls over Syo ;)*

Miyako: So you're basically saying you're into Honey-senpai type guys?

Me: Oh man, Miyako, you watch Utapri too?! *:DDDDDDDDDD*

Miyako: *stammers* umm… I kind of am an obsessive fangirl…*blushes* I kind of have a crush on Masato-kun… :)

Me: Well, anyways, I don't see Honey-senpai wearing black nail polish, having his ears pierced and wearing hats to make himself look taller. *fangirls over how Syo wears the same type of hats as the author* (seriously, he does! but I can't believe he likes shopping =.=)

Honey: …*dies* what?!

Anyway, everyone, here's the chapter!

* * *

Miyako woke up in a large queen-sized bed. She was in an unfamiliar environment. Lifting her upper body off the bed, she realized she was in someone else's home.

She looked around. There was a painting on the wall of a multicolored rose in a much smaller frame, but the waves of color spilled out all over the wall. She gazed at it for a moment, thinking.

Her thought process was interrupted by a maid knocking on her door. "Miyako-san. Breakfast is being served downstairs in five minutes. Soon after, a vehicle will come to send you to your estate." She bowed and turned, closing the door softly behind her.

She sighed, dragging herself out of the bed. "Where…am…I?" she murmured, stepping out into the hallway. Spotting a bathroom across from where she had been a couple minutes earlier, she knocked on the door.

"Is anyone there?"

The door flew open, causing Miyako to flinch. In the doorway stood a woman wearing a light green dress, doing her makeup.

_Fuyumi-san! _"M-moushiwake arimasen!"

But the woman just smiled. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Miyako-chan!"

"W-w-what am I d-doing here?!" _This is just creepy. _

"Well, the head doctors had to get you out of the Extremely Urgent room, unfortunately, for a family friend who got shot in the leg. So, we moved you here. We've got a private team of doctors and nurses, so we figured this would be a safe place."

She nodded. "O-okay…so apparently it's time for breakfast."

"Yes. Here, you can use this brush; you should probably comb your hair, seeing as you'll be meeting everyone in just a few minutes." The older woman finished putting on lipstick.

"Who's 'everyone'?" Miyako started untangling her hair.

"The Otori family. Yoshio, Yuuichi, Akito, Kyouya and me." She slipped away her compact.

"Oh…okay then. Thank you, Fuyumi-san."

"Please, just call me Fuyumi. Seeing that I'll be getting to know you much better later, we might as well get used to it."

"What do you mean?" But before she could answer, the Otori sister walked out of the bathroom.

"Time to eat with the family."

* * *

After making sure everything looked alright, Miyako followed Fuyumi down the stairs into the dining room.

The room was set up like her family's dining room at home. There was a wooden table with chairs all around, and at each place there was a bowl of miso soup, as well as fried tempura and a bowl of rice.

"Otou-san." Fuyumi bowed and her father inclined his head before fixing his eyes on Miyako.

"Otori-sama." The younger girl bowed as well. "Thank you for having me." The Otori patriarch nodded.

"Good morning. Now, let us eat. _Itadakimasu._" he murmured thanks, and everyone else followed.

The rest of the meal was as boring as anything else could get, but Miyako bit back her tongue and did not say anything. Once everything was done, there was a post-breakfast snack, and then it was done.

"Miyako. I have notified the chauffeur from your estate, and they will be here shortly to take you home." His facial expression did not change.

She bowed once again. "Thank you very much, Otori-sama."

Looking up, she saw a fraction of a smile tug at his mouth.

* * *

_What is this business with everyone…seemingly hiding something from me? _

Miyako waited in the Otori family parlor, waiting for her chauffeur and probably brother to come pick her up, waiting to go back to her house, waiting to eat ramen, waiting to go online and watch the next episode of _Uta no Prince-Sama_ (it was humiliating how much she closet-fangirled).

_Considering the consequences, my grandma will probably want to marry me into the Otori family…and considering what one of the three Otori guys said earlier in the hospital…_

_Who was it, anyways? And what does the Otori family know about me? _

"Miyako." She gasped, jerked out of her thoughts, and quickly turned to see who it was. Standing at the door was a man she had met not much earlier.

"Yuuichi-san," she spoke, the consonants enunciated. She watched as he walked over and sat down on the seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit?" She blushed slightly and smirked.

"Not at all."

He returned the favor, smiling with a wink. "How are you feeling now?"

"Beautiful. You didn't have to put me in the 'Extremely Urgent' room, you know," she chided gently. "But it was nice meeting Fuyumi-chan."

"So I see you've gotten cozy with my sister."

"Not in the way you make it sound." She flashed him a look.

He chuckled. "Loosen up. Have the fun while it lasts."

She gave him another look, but this time it was a serious glare. "And you're one to talk. There have been rumors, Yuuichi-san," she lowered her voice at this, "that Yoshio Otori-sama has systemic lupus erythematosus. The disease has no known cure and can affect any organ in the entire body. Since no two people can have the same symptoms, there is no way to tell. But something is up. Chronic inflammation could be the end of him."

He leaned forward, a look on his face that matched hers. "Those are rumors, Miyako. The public grasps on whatever they can to try and play celebrities. But I assure you, my father is totally and incurably fine."

She smirked darkly. "The public only does it to get something out of it. Either that, or it's real. It's not going to benefit anyone in the vast middle class to know this information. Besides this, Otori Medical hasn't gotten a lot of reports lately. It's about time someone said something." With that remark, she heard the screeches of car tires and knew that her brother and chauffeur had arrived.

Miyako leaned in. "Something is going on. I know it, because I'm not someone you can easily manipulate," she murmured.

And with that, she stood up and walked out, the door shutting crisply behind her.

* * *

OMIGOD I'M SO SORRY GAHHHHHH I'M REALLY BAD WITH DEADLINES AND I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK GAAAAAAAAH *dodges rotten tomatoesies*

Anyways, everyone, see you in the next chapter! Which I will start working on right now!

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guise! As promised, I started this chapter 15.6 seconds after the last one was uploaded!

Miyako: Overachiever… =.=

Me: Oh, you. Stop being a party pooper! :D

Kyouya: Being an overachiever is a good thing.

Me: Right! ^_^

Tamaki: Ugh…overachievers…work…

Honey: Let's eat some cake, Author-chan!

Me: Okay, Honey…

Mori: …*looking intimidating as usual*

Hikaru: Get the job done well, and it's not overachieving.

Kaoru: Yep, we've got something planned. *winks*

Miyako: Why is everyone hiding something from me?!

Me: *winks devilishly* you'll find out 6-7 chapters later!

Miyako: W-what?! That's too long to wait!

Me: I'm trying to overachieve, my dear Original Character.

Miyako: What?! I created myself! I am my own OC!

Me: ehehe nope…anyways, everyone, here's the tenth chapter! ^_^

* * *

"Nee-chan…" Tamaki said out of the blue. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, um…nothing."

_I've probably said that a thousand times already and he's probably getting worried. But I don't want to talk about this in close proximity to the chauffeur. Servants are known for gossiping. _

She shot him a look that said "Talk to you about this later." He got the message and nodded, turning back to his own window to stare out into the urban street scenery.

…

Once they were back at the house, Miyako ran upstairs into her own room, shouting a quick "I'm home!" to her grandmother and father before jumping into her desk chair and punching the power button on her computer. In a rush of adrenaline, she opened up Google Chrome **(A/N: Whoohoo Google Chrome users!) **and instant messaging on Gmail. Thankfully, they were online. Clicking on the younger one's name, she typed in:

**Miyako: **HITACHIIN! need your help

**Kaoru: **Is this about Kyouya?

**Miyako: **sort of…

**Kaoru: **Okay, let me get my brother on.

_sent at 10:51 AM_

_This is now a group chat. _

_Miyako Suou has joined. _

_Kaoru Hitachiin has joined. _

_Hikaru Upyourass has joined. _

**Miyako:** hikaru, wtf?!

**Hikaru: ** hehehe anyways wuts it goin?

**Kaoru: **It's about the Shadow King.

**Hikaru: ** *cues devil smile* alright gr8

**Miyako: **omigod dude stop

**Hikaru: ** ok but srsly what

**Miyako: **having a girl problem :3

**Kaoru: ** Okay, just to tell you, Hikaru's not good at this type of stuff.

**Miyako: ** is that so? =.= great so what was the point anyways

**Hikaru: ** hold on, but we're having a ball soon. it's gonna be fun. you should come.

**Kaoru: ** Oh right, I forgot about that. Yep, it's gonna be super formal! We also designed an outfit for you, and I guess tomorrow you can come to the club and we'll look at it, decide how you feel, any extra stitches, etc.

She paused between typing. Knowing the twins, they would come up with something extremely stupid, but it didn't seem bad to have a girl moment once in a while.

**Miyako: **oh uh that's nice…srsly u guys didn't have 2 do dat…

**Hikaru: ** it's rly sexy if I do say so myself

**Miyako: ** *facepalms* oh god I get it now

**Kaoru: ** Should we spoil it for you now and send you a link to the picture or should we wait and see?

**Miyako: ** thx, I guess I'll wait 4 disaster…

**Kaoru: ** Great. More details provided at the club tomorrow afternoon. So, see you tomorrow.

_Kaoru Hitachiin has left. _

**Hikaru: ** ya :) devil smile cya

**Miyako: ** shut it ._.

_Hikaru Upyourass has left. _

…

_So I guess that's that. I'll probably have to get grandmotherly/parental approval before doing this, _she mentally groaned. _Then again, that's to be expected, coming from these two "shady twins". _

She chuckled to herself, shutting down her computer and pulling out her German textbook.

_This better be an easy semester, _she thought. _Get some good grades, interships, extracurriculars…host club, _she smiled to herself. _Oh right, I gotta go do the flute audition…stupid fucked up Houshakuji…_she frowned. _Semester exams…good luck to you too, Kyouya Otori. _She smiled. _Your competition this year is me. _

* * *

"Here!"

"…..what…the…FUCK…am…I….looking…..at?!"

Hikaru laughed. "It's the thing we talked about earlier."

Kaoru smiled. "She seems to be enjoying it. Or that's just me, enjoying her expression."

"Either way, you're gonna have to wear it sometime. Hitachiins don't waste materials and effort," both said simultaneously, showing off Cheshire Cat smiles.

"It looks really nice!" Haruhi chimed in.

"Miyako-chan, I think you should wear it!" Honey said, face full of excitement.

"Yeah, I'd probably date any girl who wore this," the girl in question reasoned. Then she smiled widely. "You guys got a changing room anywhere?"

The twins high-fived. "S'over there," they grinned.

"With the looks you're giving me, I don't want to be in that room anytime soon."

"You could change out in the open." They grinned playfully, shooting a quick glance at the host club's vice president.

"Wrong move, Hitachiin," she glared. Their eyebrows went up, handing the bag over. She snatched it up. "Thanks, you guys. I'm gonna go change."

…

"What's up with her? It's been half an hour already," said the twins at breaktime.

Tamaki's eyebrows knotted. "I'll go check up on her."

"Don't have too much fun!" the twins trilled quietly. Tamaki shot them a glare amazingly similar to his sister's and walked over to the changing room.

He knocked twice. "Nee-chan! Are you done?"

"Yeah, almost," came the muffled reply. "Gah, too many accessories. Do you have any idea?! I counted twelve bracelets, all either replicated from bloody vines or with rock band names on them. They're really going for the goth-punk look here…I, for one, am excited."

"Great, well we're waiting out here." Tamaki turned and started to walk back.

"Be out in two," she hollered.

After a moment, the door opened and Miyako walked out. "If you guys gave me vodka, I'd be all over the place, for reals. This is totally amazing."

The host club seemed to agree. She wore a red corset-style strapless top with silver trimmings, but the skirt was short, ruffly and went only mid-thigh. It was streaked with red and embellished with thin silver chains throughout. The boots went to the knee, and had about a 1.5-inch heel.

She admitted that they might have done overkill on the accessories. She wore four necklaces, all layered together, consisting of a black swan, the celestial signs Cancer and Leo, and a deep purple, almost black rose. Her gloves were fingerless and obviously black, and she wore drop earrings consisting of a thorn and blood drop. Bracelets and bangles covered her forearms, including two at her biceps, ranging from band names like Motley Crew and The Beatles to even "Death Note" and even"黒執事 (Kuroshitsuji)".

"Alright, Hikaru. I've got a bone to pick with you, but this time you got lucky. I like this one, but I don't think it's appropriate for the party next week."

"Fine. I agree anyways…we can tone down the goth and make it a little more practical, so you're not killing people around everywhere. And how did you know it was me?"

"Because I can tell the two of you apart, and Kaoru's always been more of a classic, subtle person. So I thought it was you who conceived this way-rebellious and unusual thing. But Kaoru definitely did the corset top stuff. And he probably also stopped you from attaching a pair of AngelxDemon wings on the back."

Kaoru spread his hands. "Why are we not surprised?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"A serious thank-you and I-love-you-and-I-would-kiss-you-but-that-would-be-awkward from me," she said sincerely, hugging them both.

"That _would_ be really awkward…" Hikaru reasoned, winking.

"Speaking of which, I think _someone _did a little snooping on my Facebook…" Miyako raised an eyebrow at Kyouya. He smiled guiltily.

"Yes, it was me. We also thought that you would definitely not accept some of the add-ons that a particular _someone _did too much of," he coyly turned his gaze towards Hikaru.

"You'll probably add some more anime-type stuff, such as…Fairy Tail and specifically Uta no Prince-Sama concert uniforms." The shock on their faces was too much for her to keep a straight face. "You guys should be in a comedy show."

She turned towards Haruhi. "We should be matching! That would be so cool!"

Haruhi smiled, albeit wearily. "S-sure…"

"I think Miyako-chan would look really cute in a traditional Victorian gown!" Honey was hyper.

"Really, Honey, you eat too much cake," she smiled, ruffling his hair. "But I really think it's a good idea! Just a warning, everyone – when I'm too happy, or when the twins make me something awesome, I get too hyper and might occasionally start doing stupid stuff I might regret later."

"In that case, we should probably do something about that outfit." Tamaki hugged his sister around the middle. "Don't get too carried away, nee-chan."

"Stop flirting, Tamaki." She tried to look serious and slap him away, but she couldn't and soon burst out laughing. "If my American friends were here, they'd probably slap themselves in disbelief or something. I'm not normally like this…" She stopped laughing, getting back some nostalgia and homesickness. "I should probably go change out of this. Great work, you two shady twins."

…

After all the craziness had settled, Miyako helped Haruhi serve tea and cake. She was about to get Haruhi some tea in the new teacups Kyouya ordered when she noticed a familiar face sitting across from the first-year host.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment," said the younger host. "Miss…"

"Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki," said the tall girl. "You're even cuter than I thought. I've decided: you'll be my new favorite host." At this, Miyako detected a slight pallor in her brother's face.

_Oh right, Kasugazaki Kanako. Let's see…Class 2-B, better than average grades, not bad looking and an excellent volleyball player. Interests lie in World History, Reading and Foreign Language. And most surprisingly…_

_Fiancée of Tohru Suzushima. _

Interesting. Very interesting. _This would explain her host-hopping. The ridiculous things she's doing will attract attention from everyone and therefore Suzushima-kun. _

After a while, it was breaktime. The host club and Miyako gathered in the back room to discuss.

"Hey, boss! Stop eating some of that commoner's ramen and come help with the party planning!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru seemed to be teasing him.

"This shouldn't be surprising, seeing as she's had the disease for quite a while now," Kyouya reasoned, fixing his glasses.

"Disease?" Haruhi asked.

"The host-hopping disease, also known as never-the-same-host-again disease," Miyako murmured. "I suppose it's like cancer for her, instead of an infectious disease like the cold for when customers tend to do this based on peer pressure. She's obviously trying to do something…but what?!"

Kyouya smiled. "You're probably correct. I believe some part of it must have something to do with her fiancée. It seems they were childhood friends; however, the marriage was arranged by their parents. They're both well-liked people, seeing as Suzushima has excellent grades, not terrible social standing, average looks – about the same as Princess Kasuga."

She mentally slapped herself. "God, how could I forget? In America, all my friends used to act weirdly around Tamaki to get his attention. It could be the same with Kasuga-san. The only problem is, why would she want his attention when she's already snagged him from any outside forces?"

* * *

The next day, the host club was buzzing with excitement. The party would be four days away. However, the host club was not taking any customers in order to complete preparations, and so Princess Kasuga came back to help Haruhi with his (her) dancing.

"One, two, three…step…now bring your feet together. Remember, Haruhi, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Oh, um…like this?" Haruhi sounded nervous.

"Yes, good work Haruhi. Now try this…"

The gentle talk seemed to go on and on. Miyako sat with the twins and Kyouya at the table, watching them practice.

"I've actually never learned how to waltz either. All we did back in America was Gangnam Style." She shrugged and sat back in her chair, letting out a huge sigh. She stayed like that until they heard a loud crash from where the two were dancing. Princess Kasuga was on the floor, Haruhi on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!" said Haruhi hurriedly. She was about to apologize further when the older girl chuckled.

"That's quite alright, Haruhi…"

And so it went on. Halfway through the host club activities, Miyako stifled a yawn. "Dancing. Pain. _Le pain. _Bread."

"You know, Miyako, you should probably try and make a good impression on everyone during the party, meaning you should learn to dance. How about you practice with Haruhi?"

"Sure…bleh. I should probably do that anyways. Tamaki!"

…

"Quick, quick, slow…"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. How did I get myself into this position? _

"Nee-chan, you have to be more easygoing. It's like you want to strangle me."

"Well, sometimes maybe I do want to," she muttered. "I thought you wanted to dance with _Haru-chan_."

She watched in amusement as her older brother blushed a deep red. "Sh-shut up! It's nothing compared to what I'm seeing between you and that guy." He inclined his head towards a certain host scribbling in his notebook.

"Oh god. Now you've done it, Tamaki," she glared. He only grinned wider.

"I'd like to see that," he smirked.

"What, me slug you in the face?"

"Sure."

"You're being stupid. When I actually do get the opportunity, you'll be asking yourself why you said yes."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged worried faces. "With the things they're talking about, I don't think I want to trust them with the burden of party planning." Hikaru's worry was tinged with sarcasm.

"Good thing we're finished," Kaoru murmured. "Otherwise they'd be tearing this place up with all this stuff."

…

"Thanks for letting me practice with you today. I really enjoyed it."

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so you could practice with me. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you."

_Oh god. Seriously, these people. It's like they're from another planet. Or maybe they are! _Miyako sighed impatiently.

"Oh my, this is a new tea set, isn't it? It's genori."

Haruhi looked confused. "Genori?"

Kyouya suddenly stepped up. "You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. In fact, we just received these yesterday. We decided it was about time for the host club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see," she smiled comfortingly. "Lovely…what a pretty color." Though heartwarming, the fact that her mouth was set into a thin line and her eyes shining with moisture showed that there was something she wanted to forget behind the flashbacks.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi smiled.

"Oh, but no of course I'm not! Whatever would give you that idea?!" Princess Kasuga was very flustered and laughed nervously.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The knocker spoke: "Hello? I'm here with the new tea sets you ordered!"

She suddenly heard a gasp. Looking around, it came from Princess Kasuga. The shining in her eyes from earlier seemed to come back, and as the eye momentarily closed, Miyako discerned a hint of a tear sliding down her cheek.

_Something is going on…_

"I got it!" Miyako shouted to her brother and Kyouya.

She opened the door and found Suzushima Tohru. "Hi." As the said student smiled back, Miyako could feel the lasers of jealousy Princess Kasuga was shooting into her back, and she cringed momentarily. "M-my brother and Kyouya-senpai are over there."

"Thanks." The way he smiled at her made her uneasy. Then she watched as his gaze turned to Princess Kasuga, and she blushed heavily, feigning ignorance.

_Hmm…_ she thought, a slight smile going onto her face. _I guess the host club and I will have something to work on for these next few days. _

Kyouya stood up and shook his hand. "Oh, thanks. Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I am quite pleased."

Suzushima offered a relieved sigh. "Well, that's good to hear."

"So, do you sell tea sets or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Suzushima smiled. Everyone was surprised to hear Princess Kasuga let out a high-pitched laugh, and they all turned towards her.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny. But," she said, turning, "I can't blame you. He doesn't really look like the heir to a first-class company."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "First-class company?"

"His family's company, the Suzushima Trading Company, primarily manages the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country," Kyouya finished, obviously impressed.

Wandering her eyes over to Princess Kasuga and Suzushima, they had exchanged glances. They looked at each other for a few moments, then she blushed and turned away, a tear glimmering at the corner of her eye. He continued to watch her, almost longingly.

"He knows a lot about it – don't you, Suzushima?"

Quickly regaining his composure, the said student replied, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you."

"Say, aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

"Oh, um, yes I am."

A couple moments of complete silence followed as Suzushima took a last glance at Princess Kasuga.

"Well…I'd better go now."

As she listened to his footsteps, Princess Kasuga's body shook, wiping off the last tears with her handkerchief.

A few quiet moments passed, with Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki admiring the new tableware and Miyako staying a safe distance away, but wondering about Princess Kasuga. The other hosts had disappeared off to somewhere else.

"I get the feeling you and that guy have some kind of relationship," Haruhi blurted out—

"Oh don't be silly, we hardly know each other!" Princess Kasuga fumbled with her belongings, laughing in a fake high-pitched tone and trying to smile. "Now if you'll excuse me…" she mumbled a few words under her breath before running out of the host club.

There was a second or two of silence, then—

"Haru-chan!" Honey jumped onto Haruhi in a piggyback position. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!"

"Kyouya." Tamaki turned his gaze to the vice president. "How long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyouya replied mindlessly, fixing his glasses. "Well, as you know, I conduct regular background checks on all of our customers. It seems the two of them were childhood friends, and the marriage was arranged by their parents. Didn't think the information would benefit us, so…I disregarded it. Suzushima Tohru," he began, pulling out his notebook, "impressive grades, high social standing, a somewhat pure pedigree, average looks…his biggest advantage is his reliability – always gets things done. He's very quiet, however."

"He's faint-hearted," Hikaru chipped in.

"And he doesn't have much presence," Kaoru reported.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and fixed his glasses, enforcing his point.

_Ruthless much? _Miyako was surprised. Judging by Haruhi's expression, she was too.

"That's so nice of you, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi reprimanded.

"The thing is, Haru-chan, what people look for in the business world is if you're manipulative, reliable and controlling. Plus being a natural leader. Obviously Suzushima-kun has reliability on his side, but most businesspeople do. He's very kind, and shows respect towards others." Miyako seemed to be shooting lasers at Kyouya when she said that. "But this makes it easy for others to control him. He's got to be less nice and more aware of what he wants and has. Seeing as he's got an older brother, he might just end up working as an assistant to the CEO for the Suzushima Trading Company."

Haruhi looked helpless. "That's pretty cruel of you."

Miyako smiled gruesomely. "It's the business world. You have to be a natural leader and demanding to be successful. It's a good thing you want to be a lawyer, Haruhi. Businesspeople are generalized under the dishonest category."

"But Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey looked at Mori.

"Yep."

…

"Alright, everyone, we have to work on our strategy," Tamaki said, becoming determined.

"Which one?" the rest of the host club asked in unison.

"Men, it is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran host club, to make every girl happy!"

_Oh god, here's my brother getting into his determination mode. But…_

_Looks like we'll have something interesting to look forward to over the next week._

* * *

This chapter took pretty long. :( but there will be better stuff up ahead. So, I wrote a longer chapter. The next few chapters will be like this, with more…funner stuff. :) so see you guys!

Also, for those of you looking for intense stuff, it'll be up in about 8-10 chapters. :D I will be updating less often now, and the chapters will likely be longer.

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I'm trying to be an extra-good person today! :)

The reason you usually see me uploading new chapters at oddly regular hours of the day (haha) is that I don't have one of those smack-happy new mobile phone/iPod/iPad thingummies you all call electronic devices. All I have is my computer, the series, YouTube, and my totally deprived-of-energy imagination. (and my scientific calculator. but that doesn't really count, does it?)

Miyako: Yeah…*yawns* if I keep up the random scrolling on my iPad, I guess the effects are going to get to me…heh. Don't tell my grandma though.

Me: yeah, well I used to have an iPod, then I lost it… *cries*

Kyouya: I can't say I don't agree. I do regular background checks on our customers…so that can be a lot of time. I'm also interned at the Otori Medical headquarters, so I mainly do some accounting and research work. I usually go to bed at…3 o'clock?

Honey: Well, Takashi and I usually stay at the kendo meetings until ten at night, then we go do our homework…by the time we finish, it's about twelve. *yawns*

Mori: Yeah.

Hikaru: Not to mention us. We're getting offers from American brands like Aeropostale and American Eagle to do all this designing. We're trying, but they think the designs are too "Eastern"…stupid Americans. So we mainly stay up doing some designing for our mother's company.

Kaoru: not to mention other things that the author will reveal in about ten chapters.

Miyako: seriously…why are you guys keeping secrets from me? Shady twins. *sweatdrops* Also, keep in mind that I'm American too, you two.

Me: anyways, to prevent any more relentless attacks on shady children, here's the next chapter.

* * *

There was silence on that Tuesday morning, the rain slamming gently against the windows of the car.

She was worried, and looked over at her brother. "Tamaki." He didn't answer.

That's when she realized: he was muttering something under her breath. Leaning over quietly, she opened her ears. "Haruhi…Haruhi…"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on Tamaki's jacket. "Stop it. She's never going to notice you like that if you keep moping around. You've got to do something, don't just—"

"It doesn't affect just me. It's about you too. You can see it, don't you? They exchange glances. She doesn't notice, but I can see in his heart that he only wants her. It's a matter of jealousy and merit."

Her eyes widened. "K-Kyouya-senpai too…I've hidden it so well, but they just threaten to come out again."

"You have no idea." He managed a broken laugh.

…

"Kyouya-senpai."

He stopped and turned.

"What is it, Miyako?"

He's looking at me like that again. Stupid Kyouya-senpai. How am I supposed to talk to you when you're making me feel like a cliché teenage American girl in newfound love on the inside?

She took a deep breath. "I'm not coming to the host club today."

He fixed his glasses, his eyes boring into hers. Although stoic and solid, she detected a small bit of surprise. Strengthening her resolve, she faced him back.

"Why not?" A smile played on his thin lips. She narrowed her eyes, then strode forward.

"It's the flute solo, remember? Today's the last day." Swooshing by, offering a small but deep scratch to his uniform when she passed, she growled and shot him a look. He turned and watched her walk down.

Don't think you can hide it, Miyako. I know what's going on. He watched her path a few more minutes, then turned and chuckled to himself.

He sighed and looked out the window, drumming his fingers on the windowpane.

I guess it'll be better for me as well if you stop making me uneasy.

…

"Um, Mr. Kagome?" She knocked three times on the door to the orchestral room. "May I come in?"

The middle-aged music teacher turned around and smiled. "Of course. It's open."

She walked inside, admiring the splendor of the decorations. Posted upon the walls were pictures of many world-famous instrumentalists, including the Tokyo Philharmonic, which the teacher seemed to be part of when he was younger.

These damn rich people. Hanging out with modern classical stars.

"So, I take it you are coming to make up your flute solo."

"Oh, um yes. I will be ready in a couple minutes."

"Oh, it's no rush. Please, take your time. I've heard many great things about your musical talent."

These damn rich people. Looks like I won't be able to avoid the gossip if I stay in Japan once I graduate.

She sighed. "Hi, my name is Suou Miyako, and I will be playing the first of Krystof Zgraja's Three Virtuoso Flamenco Studies. Thank you."

He nodded. "You may proceed."

…

The piece was about five minutes, which was more than enough time for the host club to show up. Tamaki mouthed a "hi" from the window, and Kyouya waved.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, and so did her dynamics. The truly mentally demanding business of having the host club – and someone – standing there, listening to her, demanded exacting musical performance. Her eye twitched and she glared out at them.

They seemed to listen, backing up.

She finished the piece on a flourish. Suddenly hearing applause, the looked up and saw the music conductor clapping, as well as the host club, who seemed to have wormed themselves in.

"Th-thanks." She sweatdropped. Why are they here anyways?! I'll have to beat them up later.

She was finished packing up and was about to leave when the conductor called her and the host club back. "'Scuse me, Miyako, and host club…"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I've picked you as the flute player for the group performance. In addition, your brother Tamaki has been chosen for piano and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have been chosen for violin and viola, respectively."

…

Once they were all safely outside the music room, she turned around and high-fived her brother and the twins. "Yes! We did it!"

"You did really well back there," Haruhi said with a smile.

Miyako shook her head. "Nah, I used to be a lot better…stop making me high, you guys." She laughed.

The twins grinned. "When we met you, you were this prickly, proud, pessimistic, ahead-of-her-age kind of person, and now you've really opened up."

She shot them a glance but nodded. "Fair enough."

Hikaru smiled and patted her head. "We still love you, Miko-chan."

"Stop making me feel cliche." She glared at everyone in the circle and burst out laughing. "And stop giving me those looks!"

...

"So the seam should probably be cut here to give her some extra showoff space...then over here, too...here too...hmm..." Hikaru tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Kaoru gestured with his finger. "Don't forget here, Hikaru...Aha! Miko-chan! Come over here and look!"

She lifted her head off the table wearily. "Whhhhhhaaaaaatttt," she breathed out, dragging herself over to the twins.

They grinned identical Cheshire Cat smiles. "We're doneeee!" they sang.

"Mff...I didn't get enough sleep last night, stop doing the GAH WHAT IS THIS"

For a small while there was silence.

Then,

"I'm not perverted but I think you guys did a pretty good job. But the idea of me wearing this is really stupid and I'm not going to look at this anymore."

The twins let go of their suppressed breath. "Too bad!" They laughed and squished her cheek. "You're wearing this to our party!"

"Hey, nee-chan, are you ok-GAH WHAT" Tamaki had just walked over to see what was going on.

"Well," Kyouya spoke suddenly, walking over to see what the fuss was, "there must be something going on if both of you are wearing identical embarrassed faces. Hikaru, let's see what you-"

He stopped, brain losing its train of thought.

Suddenly, a thousand mentally graphic images rushed through his head, the vast majority of which he wanted to push back or place in the Trash Bin forever and ever. Quickly trying to fix his composure, he fixed his glasses and looked over at Tamaki, the latter of which smiled back.

"Aw, Kyouya, you look so cute with a blush on your face!"

At that very moment, Miyako whipped her head back to look at Kyouya. Her eyes lit up in delight as she let out a gigantic squeal.

"Kyou-chan, you're so cute!" Rushing over, she clapped both hands on the sides of his face and nudged his cheeks.

"Omigod! You actually have really, really squishy cheeks!" She giggled, the kind of giggle young girls let out when they see something too cute.

The surrounding host club had identical expressions on their faces, a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

Tamaki reached out a hand to try and quell the fangirl urge in his sister. "Uh-uhm...nee-chan..."

She turned around. "Tamaki!" She started squishing his cheeks too.

While she went around squishing everyone's cheeks, Kyouya took off his glasses gingerly and gently stroked over his cheeks, feeling the warm areas where her hands had touched him.

Well, that was unexpected. She apparently likes very cute things...

Then, keeping a smaller, more private thought inside, he smiled to himself.

...

"Hmph!" Miyako sat down heavily in a chair.

"What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I was going around squishing everyone's cheeks, and Mori-senpai's cheeks aren't fluffy!" She huffed then sent him a glare. The said host immediately put up his hands defensively.

"I think that fact goes with his figure," Tamaki reasoned. "Mori-senpai seems to be the tall and lanky but muscular guy that sits in the back window seat of your typical World Studies classroom."

A lightbulb went off in Honey's head. "Like Benny Cumberbatch!"

Miyako let out a strained chuckle. "Benny Cumberbatch?"

"Now that you mention it, it's kind of true," Kaoru admitted. "It's in the cheekbones."

"True," Hikaru said, then laughing out loud. Mori's face seemed to turn a bit pink, and Haruhi smiled at this.

...

"Alright, Miko-chan," the twins stated, shooting her a playful grin, "try it on."

"Wh-what?!" She tried to fight them off, but they threw her the outfit and pushed her into the dressing room.

"Tell us how it goes!" They grinned and laughed mischieviously.

"Ugh!" She spat in disgust as she locked the door behind her.

A few moments of silence passed, and Kaoru frowned.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" Hikaru quickly became serious, seeing his twin's worried expression.

"Give me the original design drawing with the measurements."

"Sure," Hikaru answered slowly, a questioning tone creeping into his voice. They laid the plan out, the other hosts peering curiously over their shoulders.

"Alright, look here. Hikaru," Kaoru glared meaningfully at his twin. He then pointed to the bust indicator. "I hope you meant 72 cm." He glared reproachfully, looking for any signs of guilt.

But there were none. "Yeah, Kaoru. It's 72 cm."

Wow. That is rather...impressive. He mentally hit himself as he realized what he just thought.

"I was examining the outfit a little while earlier, and I realized the area around the bust"-Kaoru seemed to act more anxious around this part-"was a little...small. It's because this 7 looks like a 2, which is why I asked. That's also why the manufacturer also emailed us asking if we had the right measurements."

The younger twin waited for a response, watching as the truth dawned on his brother.

As if on cue, they heard a yell from the dressing room. "You two shady twins! Get over here!" They looked at each other and gulped, slowly making their way over.

Kaoru pressed his ear against the door. "What is it?"

"Are you guys trying to kill me?!" she yelled from inside.

Hikaru tried to calm her down. "Uh-uhm...we just had a manufacturing error...we'll get it fixed soon..."

She sighed. "Well, it does look nice. You just have to fix the bust. Thanks a lot, dudes." The twins sweatdropped, then let out yells as she punched the door.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, how'd it go?" Honey asked as they walked back.

"N-n-not...g-g-good..."

* * *

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG WHY I SAY TO MYSELF WHY

Miyako: You know, I waited a thousand years for me and that dress to come up.

Tamaki: Author, you're not doing a good job.

Kyouya: *throws rotten tomato*

Author: *SCREAMS*

Really though, I'm not staying on schedule, am I? *looks around to see if anyone got the joke, then dwindles back into the small emo-corner*

I really will try to update regularly, but my parents and I got into a bit of a scuffle over my grades (I got all A's, excluding one 89.4-type B, and I go to a magnet school).

*cries* at this rate I'll never be able to make my parents happy...*cries*

But I have anime, and fanfiction, and also (kind of hate to admit it) K-pop boys. :)

See you in the next chapter!

Cheers,

GodSlayer'sGrace


End file.
